


Share your room with me (and maybe your life)

by Twot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Thrall - Freeform, gryffindor fleur delacour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twot/pseuds/Twot
Summary: Fleur didn’t even need more than two months in that damn castle to realize that she didn’t like in Hogwarts. She quickly learned that the British were not tolerant of diversity. The people here were stiff and judgmental and prejudiced. What did she expect though? This was a school that intentionally dichotomized the school population and perpetuated stereotypes and intransigence under the illusion of the so-called “house pride”.or“It seems that I am the official welcoming committee” the brunette joked glancing at the duo on the other side of the room that seemed to live in a separate dimension.Fleur glanced at them and her lips tugged.The brunette, encouraged by the other girl’s reaction introduced herself enthusiastically.“Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.”Fleur grasped the offered hand and replied.“Likewise. Fleur Delacour.”
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 138
Kudos: 475
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Happy Fleurmione week. I am sorry for being so late. This is my take on the roommate universe! Enjoy!

**First-year**

Eleven-year-old Fleur Delacour was upset.

Last year her parents decided to move away from France and relocate to magical Brittan. Her father was going to be the head ambassador for France while her mother had already assumed the role of chief Unspeakable, working on a project that even her father wasn’t indulged to know.

As a result, despite her high-voltage protests, it was decided that she was to be schooled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fleur had argued and protested and resisted – she hadn’t begged because Delacours don’t beg- against her parent’s decision, insisting that she should go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but they were adamant.

Her parents reasoned that she shouldn’t reject something without even giving it a chance.

So a few months later, on September first to be exact, Fleur was standing in the Entrance Hall, along with a bunch of stumbling first-year students, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start.

 _Giving it a chance_ she thought sarcastically.

Despite the grandiose and imposing appearance of the castle, the young veela was not impressed at all. To her eyes, the medieval castle was cold and unwelcoming. All she could discern were the stocky coarsely chopped sculptures and the brutish, opinionated, and rude middle age paintings that decorated the walls.

Fleur was already missing the stunning French castle that accommodated the students of Beauxbatons Academy. Its halls, adorned with great, glittering, non-melting ice sculptures, were the perfect picture of simplicity and elegance.

Fleur was pulled abruptly from her thoughts when a middle-aged intimidating woman announced that the sorting ceremony was about to start.

With that, the gates leading to the Great Hall opened and the first-year students urged greedily inside like a swarm of deteriorated flies.

Regardless of the French’s dislike of the castle, she ought to admit that the Great Hall was, indeed, as the name implied great. _The starlit sky was surely a sight to behold_ she begrudgingly acknowledged.

“The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky above. I read it on Hogwarts: a History” She heard a girl whispering.

Even though Fleur didn’t know the person the voiced belonged to, she hummed in mild acknowledgment. She couldn’t take her eyes off the night sky. The perfect painting of moonlight became even more dazzling by the thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables.

Suddenly, the movement ceased and the sorting began.

She watched curiously the intimidating professor placing a battered hat in a stool.

She waited impatiently for something to happen.

Then the pathetic hat starting singing a song and she realized that it would the one to determine the house the students were going to be sorted to.

The French girl didn’t know whether she should laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation or cry because she was going to be forced to wear that hat in a moment’s notice.

The hat finished the song and professor McGonagall officially began the sorting.

“Hanna Abbot.”

“Hufflepuff” the hat shouted.

Fleur observed the reactions of the sorted students. Some were happy, others felt relieved and others were confused by the hat’s choice.

She briefly wondered where she would be placed.

A dozen names later he name was called.

“Fleur Delacour.”

Fleur squared her shoulders and walked confidently towards the stool. She refused to be intimidated by a ragged hat.

“Hmmm, I see a bright mind here. Though, I think I should be offended by your rudeness. Let’s see how you would look if you have lived as long as I have.” The hat accused her.

Fleur flinched both by the sudden invasion and the hat’s chastisement.

“You are far too opinionated for your age.” The hat sassed inside her head.

“However you are observant too. You, miss, value both intelligence and wit. Maybe Ravenclaw… but I also see need to prove yourself. You are an ambitious and cunning young lady. Maybe Slytherin would do too.”

“So what, I can be whoever I want. The sorting defines neither me neither my abilities.” Fleur whispered scathingly. It never sat well with her how the school promoted a stereotyping mindset among the houses.

“ Oh! But this fire…this fire. How I didn’t see it before? I know where to put you”

“it better be GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted and Fleur was stunned for a moment.

.

After the feast and the weird announcements of their equally weird Headmaster, the prefects led the first-year students to their rooms.

The blonde girl climbed sluggishly the stairs, exhausted by the day’s events. She searched for the third room left, where she was informed that her room was located. When she arrived she hesitated only for a moment before knocking –just for the sake of politeness- and then she pushed the door open.

The room was relatively big and relatively empty. The dormitory was composed of four antique beds, tow on either side of the room, a couple of comfortable looking chairs, and four small desks.

On her right side, the beds were already reserved and their owners didn’t seem to pay her any mind as they continued their mindless chat.

On the left side a lonely bushy-haired brunette, seemingly unfazed by the noise pollution, was reading a book.

She recognized the brunette from the sorting ceremony. The girl had an even longer hatstall than the boy- who- lived. She observed her posture. At first glance, the brunette could be confused for a shy person but something inside Fleur told her that the girl was just quiet.

Fleur walked towards the only free bed and started unpacking her suitcase.

Meanwhile, the brunette became aware of the new presence in the room and decided that welcoming the girl and introducing herself would be the polite thing to do.

The wild-haired girl waited patiently for her counterpart but raised awareness of her presence by a discreet cough.

Fleur looked up at her new roommate and raised an eyebrow. She has been told that this kind of attitude wouldn’t help her make friends, however, she couldn’t do much about it considering she was naturally -(her heritage had a huge role on that) - a closed and suspicious person.

However, it seemed that the brown-haired girl was not one to be deterred. She offered a small smile and a gentle hand.

“It seems that I am the official welcoming committee” the brunette joked glancing at the duo on the other side of the room that seemed to live in a separate dimension.

Fleur glanced at them and her lips tugged.

The brunette, encouraged by the other girl’s reaction introduced herself enthusiastically.

“Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.”

Fleur grasped the offered hand and replied.“Likewise. Fleur Delacour.”

.

Fleur didn’t even need more than two months in that damn castle to realize that she didn’t like in Hogwarts. She quickly learned that the British were not tolerant of diversity. The people here were stiff and judgmental and prejudiced. What did she expect though? This was a school that intentionally dichotomized the school population and perpetuated stereotypes and intransigence under the illusion of the so-called “house pride”.

Fleur sighed in her bed. He room was the only place where she could find some peace of mind these days, provided that Paravati and Lavender were absent. Whenever she walked through the halls she could hear whispers and the slurs about her heritage.

Sometimes she hated that part of her. She hated that she was judged because of her blood. She hated that as she would grow older her heritage is going to be more present and consequently she is going to be in less control.

Already she had started slowly but steadily producing her thrall. Thrall represented the magical signature of a veela and was considered a defense mechanism against malevolent predators. She considered a curse despite her maman’s and grandmaman’s preaches about its significance to their culture.

She was still too young, so her thrall was too weak to affect her peers. Well, the most simpleminded of her classmates had already made fools of themselves, but she supposed that this was destined to happened thrall or not thrall.

However, she noted that her thrall was getting strong enough to detect feelings and intentions. As a result, Fleur was affected by the hate, the jealousy, and the dislike she received. She needed to send a letter to her maman about it. She must learn to control it and block it.

Meanwhile, apart from the student body’s disapproval, she ought to deal with the language barrier. Her accent made her an easy target for mean potion masters and Slytherin brats while the pretentious vocabulary of the textbooks made her life difficult. She, surely, could face a couple of verbal attacks and hexes, but the mountain of essays and assignments in a language she wasn’t well acquainted gave her nightmares.

With that in mind, Fleur groaned and started her transfiguration essay.

.

Hours later, the young veela decided she had reached an impasse. After being exiled from her room by her obnoxiously loud roommates Fleur sought shelter in the library. Unfortunately, a flock of Slytherins had decided to do some last moment work before the Halloween feast. Needless to say when they spotted her they made it their personal goal to make the “half-breed’s” life difficult.

And that brings us to our present situation: Fleur’s thrall is pulsing with negative emotions and she feels like drowning. Her transfiguration essay was put aside and for a moment she started embracing the prejudices against her. For a scary second, **she agreed** with her bullies that she is inadequate and inept. 

It was that scary moment that her favorite roommate decided to show up. When Hermione arrived at the library Fleur knew it. It wasn’t her voice or her scent or her walking that helped her identify the newcomer but her thrall.

Hermione’s eyes always traced Fleur with the gentlest way possible and the thrall transmitted that softness. It felt like a gentle, protective touch. Sometimes, Hermione’s company made her thrall buzz with happiness. It was like a gentle caress to a touch starved person.

The brunette girl sat beside her and Fleur could feel the worry emerging from the brunette in waves. It was soft and caring and protective. Usually, whenever in Hermione’s presence Fleur was happy to have thrall because it reassured her that in that damn castle she had a friend. However today Hermione’s understanding and support would not be enough.

“Fleur, you have been here for hours, come on, let’s go to the feast.” Hermione prompted gently.

If Fleur had looked up she would have seen Hermione’s red eyes.

“I still have work to do” she replied curtly, dismissively, harshly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “ Did you have trouble understanding the texts? Let me see and we can work on them together.” She offered earnestly and made a movement towards Fleur’s paper.

Fleur was overwhelmed. She was embarrassed and angry and hateful. Those weren’t her feelings but at the same time, they were. She was losing control.

“Non, ‘ermione! I don’t need your help. Seriously, now, Weasley was right! you are such an insufferable know-it-all sometimes. Haven’t you realized yet that flexing your knowledge is not going to help you make any friends?” Fleur finally snapped. At the wrong person.

Hermione looked at her as if Fleur just slapped her.

The brunette nodded and left quietly.

Fleur watched her regretfully leave. Her entire being **pulsed** with regret. However, her body was stiff and her lips sealed. As much she wanted to apologize it seemed impossible at the moment. So, she did nothing.

.

Fleur knew that she was absolutely unfair. Torn by her guilt she searched vigorously for the brunette during the feast.

Then, professor Quirrel stumbled inside the Great Hall and announced that a troll had managed to get inside the castle.

Unfortunately, before she could even react, the young veela was roughly pushed towards the staircases and then shoved inside the Gryffindor by her panicked classmates. She hadn’t found the brunette yet, but she hoped that would find her in the safety of their shared room.

She didn’t.

She overheard Neville Longbottom that Hermione was in the girl’s bathroom probably unaware of the sudden danger.

Without a second thought, she abandoned the safety of her dorm and went to the rescue of her only friend.

Maybe after everyone was safe she could make amends. Maybe she could apologize.

However, it was too late.

Hermione, thank Merlin, was safe and sound at the company of Mister Potter and Mister Weasley that, apparently, saved the day.

Looking at them laughing and joking around as if they have been friends for years, Fleur lost all of her courage. She didn’t make the trio aware of her presence. Instead, she silently observed how the brunette’s eyes crinkled with happiness as she passionately explained something to the boys.

Fleur left.

.

.

.

.


	2. Year 2 & Year 3 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY... i KNOW THAT YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I REALISED THAT THE CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE TO LONG AND DIFFICULT TO BE READ. SO I DECIDED TO BREAK IT UP. ALSO I HAVE AN OUTLINE FOR THE YEAR 5 & 6 BUT YEAR 4 IS A STRUGGLE. SO PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS.

Second-year.

Fleur laid silently In her bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. The first two weeks of her return to Hogwarts have been nerve-racking. The assignments were pilling, her thrall was taking even more control and her peers became even more obnoxious.

Meanwhile, things with Hermione and her were still tense.

After losing her wits on Halloween night, it took her another two weeks for her to gather her courage again and approach the brunette. However, it seemed that the other girl was continuously otherwise occupied. Time passed and the moment never felt right, so she never found the chance to resolve the misunderstanding. In fact, their relationship deteriorated by Fleur’s cold and sarcastic demeanor that led to some rather unfortunate interactions with her roommate.

Nonetheless, the blonde stole glances of the brunette, silently observing her academic success and her adventures. The whole school knew about the girl’s involvement to the bizarre happenings in the Underground Chambers.

What a mess, Fleur groaned in her pillow. A few moments of silence passed and her breathing slowly became steady and slow. Her eyes slowly fluttered and she was swallowed in the sweet embrace of Morpheus.

Unfortunately, her nap was interrupted.

With blurry eyes Fleur watched Hermione enter inside the room with the ferocity of a hurricane. The brunette’s hazel eyes zeroed on her icy blue and her thrall emanated from her in waves. Her chaotic mess of energy filled the room and Fleur could feel her own aura trying to reach out to the brunette’s.

“You owe me an apology,” Hermione said daringly. The bushy-haired girl was feral. Her eyes blazed with dare and defiance. A smirk was painted over her features, physically challenging her.

However, Fleur was not used to such jovial and electric energy. Her pride wasn’t used to being challenged in such an insolent way. She wasn’t used to being so exposed, so vulnerable. She hated it. She loved it.

“I owe you nothing” Fleur huffed coldly. Old habits never die.

Before Fleur could turn away she felt a warm hand grasping her wrist. The touch was warm but comforting, strong but gentle, just like the brunette. The action was unexpected. People never tried so much. They were always deterred by her sarcasm and her scratchy remarks. People never tried to reach out with such earnesty and genuine concern. Her thrall was buzzing with honest intentions and softness.

She swallowed a lump.

The brunette in front of her was a picture of insolence and daring.

“Come on Delacour. I am only asking for an apology.” Hermione bit back playfully.

The blonde searched carefully the brunette’s eyes for any sign of malevolence or untruthfulness. Her thrall already assured her that her roommate had come with the best intentions, but Fleur didn’t trust it.

She met the Hermione’s expecting eyes and sighted “I suppose I overreacted that night.”

Hermione’s face spitted into a playful grin, so big it looked painful. “I still haven’t heard your sincerest apologies.”

How dare she?that nerve, that gall, that-…

She is so insufferable. (She is delightful.)

Fleur scowled, just for the sake of appearances, and sarcastically replied “It was implied.”

The brunette hummed. “You could do better”

Fleur wouldn’t win this fight. (She didn’t want to)

The blonde looked straight on the brunette’s eyes «I am sorry that you were so annoying that night.” She said softly. I am sorry I was such an asshole.

Hermione, though, read between the lines. (she seems to do that well.)“That was close enough.”

For a moment they didn’t talk. They just enjoyed each other’s presence.

Hermione broke the spell. “So, I was heading to the library to finish my charms essay. Do you want to join?”

And with that phrase, the balance in the universe was restored.

Fleur replied sarcastically. “Some things never change” but proceeded to follow her companion.

As they walked silently she barely heard Hermione murmuring “I missed your company”

Me too.

.

Things with Hermione were finally okay. They didn’t spend so much time together because the brunette was often preoccupied with her troublemaker friends, but their friendship flourished slowly and steadily through study dates and long midnight conversations.

Thanks to Hermione’s help, her English improved and along with them her academic performance. In addition, Fleur finally managed to make another friend. The blonde was extremely picky with the people she surrounded herself with because she could feel their intentions. It’s needless to say that the majority of the people that flocked around her –before she scared them off- didn’t have her best interests in mind. So, when an airy blonde sat beside her and started spouting nonsense about some unknown magical creatures she was surprised by how right it felt.

Additionally, to her social and academic success, Fleur Delacour could proudly announce that she was officially the new chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The blonde could grudgingly admit that she was excited about their first practice. When she arrived at the field she was not surprised to see the golden trio joking around with the rest of the team. With both her and Harry Potter on the team, Hermione’s presence on the team was almost guaranteed.

However, she was surprised to find-why, she wonders- the Slytherin team strutting around the field as if they owned it.

Olive Wood, infuriated by the interruption demands from the Slytherin captain to abandon the field because he had reserved it.

Then, Draco Malfoy steps up, smirking and bragging about the generous gift of seven top-notch broomsticks to the team . Fleur rolled her eyes. The boy practically bribed his way to the team. He makes several disparaging remarks about Fred and George's rather tattered broomsticks and Fleur was so infuriated by his arrogance that she barely keeping herself from hexing him.

She was about to intervene when-

“At least both Fred and George are talented enough not to have to buy themselves onto the team. Can you say the same Malfoy?” Hermione snapped. Her eyes were fires and her posture oozed with daring and challenge.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," Draco answered haughtily.

Hermione barely flinched, seemingly unbothered by the remark, at the angry slur but Fleur could feel the effect that his words had on the brunette. She saw Weasley reddening with rage and making a move towards his wand.

However, she was faster.

Enraged, Fleur jumped to Hermione’s defense. She drew a wand and threatened “Take back your words Malfoy or I will make you.”

For a moment the arrogant boy recoiled. She could taste his fear and it tasted oh- so –good. Despite the warnings of his primal instincts the boy continued making a show of his bravado. “How dare you talking to me like that you filthy half-breed?”

Her veela was demanding she showed this boy his place. However, before she could even react she heard Hermione screaming “Lumos maxima”.

Malfoy, who was closer to the brunette didn’t have time to turn away from the sudden source of light. Before you could say Quidditch the blond boy was sprawled in the mud whimpering pathetically.

“I can’t see” he repeated.

Before anything else could be said Hermione addressed to the Slytherin team.

“You will report nothing and we will report nothing. Take him to Madame Pomfrey. She will have him fixed in less than a minute.”

The Slytherin processed her words and realized that this would be the best course of action. They nodded and gathered their fallen member.

Before they could leave Malfoy screamed “This isn’t over.

Ron looked at Hermione with something akin to adoration and awe. “Blimey hell, Hermione! You are bloody brilliant, but bloody scary too”

The Gryffindor team agreed animatedly.

Hermione reached the brunette and whispered accusingly “I can defend myself”

However, the brunette’s eyes were so soft and oh -so- gentle that Fleur’s rage started disparaging “I know. But that doesn’t mean that you have to stand alone.”

The brunette caressed her hand tenderly. Fleur was surprised. (people weren’t tender to her.)

With a shaky breath and a nod, Fleur returned to her team, trying to ignore how warm her hand felt where Hermione touched it.

.

Unfortunately, good things in life don’t last. Her prosperity lasted only about two months until a mysterious creature started lurking around the castle petrifying people and cats.

Tonight they found a message written in the wall with blood: ”The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”

Since then Fleur has been plagued with nightmares.

Tonight, she had seen a particularly terrifying dream with other-worldly carnivore creatures that made her skin crawl. Hermione appeared on the dream too. Whenever the brunette visits her in her nightmares the dreams become more brutal and heart wrenching, as Fleur is forced to see her friend being mutilated and tortured and killed several times.

Flour’s body trembled. She wanted to cry. But Delacours didn’t cry. She could feel her thrall desperately reaching out for Hermione. 

“Fleur?” Hermione’s whisper arrived like a miracle.

“Yes ‘ermione?” the blonde asked with a raspy voice.

Hermione looked up from her bed and gazed at Fleur’s figure. Fleur let herself appreciate the gentle way that Hermione's eyes traced her form.

“Are you having nightmares?” she questioned gently.

“No” came the immediate and tense reply.

“It’s okay to be scared. I am scared too.” Hermione supplied helpfully

The young veela wondered briefly whether her roommate and she shared the same heritage or if the brunette was that perceptive.

“I am not scared” Fleur declared with false bravado, refusing to expose her weakness.

“Well, I am scared.” the girl huffed. “Could you come over so you can teach me to be brave?” she asked softly.

Fleur knew that the suggestion was more for her benefit than anything else. She slipped under the brunette’s covers and joined her. Their bodies barely brushed. They were so close, but so far at the same time. She had never been so close to the brunette.

That moment, her thrall caressed her entire being with a warm protective blanket that promised her safety.

It made her want to be vulnerable. To be true.

“I lied. I can’t teach you how to be brave because I am as scared as you.” She admitted.

Hermione’s pinky was now touching hers. She didn’t talk.

They coexisted for some minutes until the wild-haired girl grasped firmly her hand.

“It’s okay Fleur. We can learn how to be brave together.” She breathed.

As they laid together in that bed Fleur felt brave. She decided to be daring and broke the silence that engulfed them.

“What are you most afraid of, ‘ermione?.”

The brunette beside her stilled. Fleur was worried that she crossed a line.

It took a couple of tense moments later she heard the witch whisper. “Failure. I am scared of letting the people that matter down. I came to the magical word, hoping to find all these things that I couldn’t in the muggle word because of my abilities. However, I was met with prejudices and hate. Despite, everything though, I managed to make some wonderful friends and maintain a good relationship with my parents just by being myself. I won something precious and I won it by my own rules. I don’t want to fail to protect it. And on a grander scale, I crave to prove wrong all those people that insist that my blood defines me and my skills.” The brunette was panting now. Her eyes passionate,but soft met Fleur’s

“What are you most afraid of Fleur Delacour?”

“Dark” the blonde sassed.

Hermione, not one to back down, pushed Fleur’s shoulder, and glared at her playfully.

After Hermione’s honest reply Fleur knew that she wouldn’t deny her an earnest answer.

“Losing control” (loneliness)

“As I grow older, the veela inside me becomes more powerful. The thrall… there are times that I can’t control it. Instead, it takes control of me. And it gets overwhelming. I try so hard to control it, but it seems to grow stronger and defiant.” Fleur paused. “I haven’t even fully hit puberty” Fleur laughed bitterly. “When I do the percentage of idiots will dramatically increase.” She spat. “Sometimes I hate the veela inside of me. Most of the time.”

After her last confession, the silence in the room was deafening. Fleur didn’t know how much time passed until Hermione spoke up again.

“Have you ever thought that you can’t control your thrall because you are not in tune with your veela?” Hermione inquired.

“What do you mean?”

“I think that the thrall is taking such a big toll on you because you are so aggressive towards your heritage. You always separate yourself from your veela. Shouldn’t you be one? You continuously try to hide your creature's heritage, religiously dismissing your creature side. If I were your veela I would be angry too.”

Fleur took a moment to contemplate the brunette’s words.

“I am no expert, but as your friend I urge you to embrace your heritage. It is not healthy hating any parts of your self. Be as proud of your heritage Delacour as I am for mine. I am a mud blood and extremely proud of it. Love yourself Fleur. You deserve it.”

Hermione’s words were like a balm to her soul. Next year, she was will have to go through her first transformation and the creature's blood inside her will be fully awakened. Even though, she was not ready to accept the inhuman part of her she was relieved that Hermione would stand by her side.

“Thanks, Hermione” she whispered. She could hear her veela purring in contentment. The thrall was getting thicker in the room, surrounding the brunette beside her as if to hug her.

With their fingers still entwined Fleur succumbed to a sweet and deep slumber.

She didn’t have any more nightmares that night.

.

The next day, the tension between the two girls was thick. Fleur woke up with Hermione molded by her side. She could feel the brunette’s breath tingling on her neck while her wild mane decided to attack the veela’s face. It was not an unpleasant feeling, Fleur begrudgingly admitted.

The blonde tried to silently untangle herself from her hazel-eyed friend but her mission was unsuccessful as the brunette abruptly woke up.

A tense laugh and a tentative glance late, both the blond and the brunette started getting for the day. Paravati and Lavander had apparently left earlier for breakfast, leaving the duo alone.

Before Fleur could exit the room a soft hand gently grasped her wrist.

“Thanks for yesterday,” Hermione said earnestly. The smile that accompanied the declaration was so sweet that Fleur couldn’t help but stare for a moment.

Fleur assumed her haughty and confident posture as she replied arrogantly- besides she had a reputation to uphold. “It is my duty to help the less endowed students” her words were clipped and neutral – and would probably offend anyone else- but Hermione could detect the playful glint in the French’s blue eyes and the way her companion fought back a smile. 

Before Fleur could say anything else the brunette shoved her shoulder and bit back “It was about time you assumed that role. I was getting tired of always being the better one.” Hermione’s eyes were wild and mischievous. A physical dare was painted across her face. Her smirk screamed “you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.” and Fleur wanted to kill the butterflies in her stomach.

She snorted “As if”

Hermione’s previously daring posture changed and her thrall buzzed by the softness of her expression.

“I am worried about the monster that lurks around the corridors. Promise me you will take care. I would miss you more than my shadow, Delacour.” Her voice was laced with genuine concern.

Fleur bit her lip and tried to maintain her aloof composure. “I will.” She swallowed and continued “Promise me the same. I can’t lose my best tutor, a month before the midterms.”

Hermione grinned. “I will”

.

Later Fleur returned to their room and learned that Hermione had broken her promise.

She didn’t have any bad dreams that night.

She was living a particularly scary version of reality and that was enough.

Hermione was petrified and Fleur was terrified.

What a pair they made.

.

Third year.

After second’s year fiasco, Fleur had decided to keep a better eye on Hermione- not that she would admit it loudly, of course. Introducing the Gryffindor to her only other friend, Luna Lovegood, was the first step of her plan.

As a result, Fleur took the plunge and set up a study date between her, Luna, and Hermione. However, only five minutes into her plan, the blonde realized that she must have chosen a better way to introduce the duo.

“I am telling you there is no evidence, whatsoever, that proves the existence of Biblering Humdinger or Nargles” the brunette exclaimed exasperatedly and turned to Fleur for help.

“But there is also no way to prove that they don’t exist,” Luna replied airily but Fleur noted that the younger girl had started losing her patience.

“Luna, that is not a legit argument.” She half shouted disbelievingly.

Yeah, this meeting was not my brightest moment.

It became more and more obvious that Hermione’s pragmatism and logical thinking clashed with Luna’s prone imagination and intuition. However, Fleur still held hope that the duo would realize that their worldviews complemented one another: maybe, in the end, Hermione’s realism would ground better the Ravenclaw to this world while Luna’s intuition and out -of the- box thinking would encourage Hermione to seek answers outside of her textbooks.

Unfortunately, lost in her musings, the veela didn’t notice the brunette storming dramatically out of the library after exclaiming that the conversation had reached an impasse.

Fleur knew that the brunette was overreacting, but also realized that her blonde friend was trying to rile the first up as if to spite her for disrupting her Zen.

“It was all good fun” Luna exclaimed with a dreamy angelic expression.

.

Later, Fleur searched for the brunette in their shared room.

It was obvious by her tense stance and her rigid posture that she still hadn’t calmed down from her encounter with the fairy-like blonde.

As Fleur entered the room, she noted that her friend was deliberately ignoring her by focusing her attention to a fourth-year charm’s textbook.

Fleur rolled her eyes at the sight of the sulky Gryffindor.

“That wasn’t really nice” Fleur pointed out.

“Says you” Hermione replied without looking up.

“I am not known to be the nice one, Hermione. That is supposed to be you. I am a bitch.”

“Don’t call yourself that.” Hermione murmured and closed carefully her book.

“I thought you believed in diversity and free expression of one’s opinion.” The blonde said scathingly. The best defense is offense.

“I don’t have time for this” the brunette glared.

Well, that seemed to be a universal truth this year. With all the courses the brunette took up the only time they truly hang out was the night, before they fall asleep. Pressed to each other, with the moon and the stars their most faithful companions, they talked without reservations about things that truly mattered. The night and the shadows seemed to offer a reprieve from the day’s expectations, letting them be the more genuine in both their words and feelings.

However, this was a fight Fleur was determined not to lose so she quickly bit back. “Well, you must find some because earlier you acted like an asshole.”

Both the brunette and the blonde glared at each other. Their gazes eclectic and challenges. It was obvious that both teens were forces to be reckoned with. Hermione was a hurricane: wild, chaotic and challenging while Fleur was a silent powerhouse.

They didn’t avert their gazes refusing to accept defeat.

This isn’t getting us anywhere

Fleur’s glare slowly softened as she traced the gentle features of her companion. The brunette was beautiful, she noted. Not in the traditional way, as she and her ancestors are. But in a special way that sometimes made Fleur’s heart pitter-patter. Her luscious brown hair was even wilder today as if reacting to their owner’s exasperation. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and her eyes… Fleur unintentionally gulped. Golden pyres of stubbornness and challenge stared up to her, ready to swallow her whole.

Fleur suddenly felt the need to step back, but she stilled herself.

“Hermione, someday you must accept that there are truths that you can’t see, so you must just feel them. You more than anyone must have realized that. Until you turned eleven you had no idea that magic existed, but you could feel that you were different from the people that surrounded you. Am I wrong?”

“I must stop telling you things” the brunette grumbled but nodded.

“This is how Luna views both world and magic. She doesn’t need to see but to feel in order to believe.” Fleur paused, deciding how she must proceed. “I am not asking you to believe in what Luna says. I am asking you to simply believe in her. She is my friend. Try to give it a shot.”

“I see” the brunette murmured thoughtfully and left the room.

Fleur sighted. She hoped she didn’t mess that up.

.

A couple of days later Fleur was surprised to find out that she, indeed, hadn’t messed that up. Seeing Hermione and Luna talking animatedly under the thick shade of a willow made her almost choke from surprise.

As she approached the duo she heard Hermione exclaiming excitedly. “So what you are saying is that in order to reinforce the effect and the endurance of a transfiguration spell, it is better to focus on the fundamental parts that compose the object we wish to transfigure?”

“Yes, the more fundamental the better. There is a reason why a transfiguration master demands some basic knowledge of chemistry.” The blonde replied equally excited to share the information with someone who cares.

“Well, aren’t you too chummy?”Fleur wondered loudly and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione continued writing down some notes refusing to meet the blonde’s smirk that screamed “I TOLD YOU SO”. ”Well, I guess we found some common ground.” She replied disinterestedly.

The younger girl of the three hummed melodically. “Yes, common ground helped our relationship. That, and Hermione’s spontaneous decision to teach my housemates how to transform their ties into snakes. It was so unfortunate, though, that a snake wandered into my roommate’s skirt while she borrowed my textbooks.”

The blonde girl stared dreamily on the sky while Fleur observed amusedly her flustered brunette friend.

“You saw that?” Hermione choked out embarrassedly.

“Oh yes, that was an impressive spell work. Your tie by the way.” the fairy-like girl commented and handed over the cloth to the brunette, who Fleur noted, seemed to be missing her tie from her school uniform.

The brunette remained awkwardly silent until she blurted out “Well, it was all good fun”

A pause

And then

A loud laugh emitted from Luna. Fleur was startled at first. She didn’t think she had ever heard Luna laughing. It was a shame because her laugh was a loud and melodic one.

Hermione doubled over too and Fleur couldn’t hold her own giggles anymore.

When the laughs ceased Hermione turned to Luna and asked seriously. “Luna, do you think you can tell me more about Nargles.”

Luna’s smile was so wide that it split her face in tow.

Their friendship was sealed.

.

Now that Fleur had managed to bring her tow friends together it was time to deal with another painful problem, her heritage.

Since she officially became fourteen, her veela blood was fully awakened. That meant two things: firstly, once a month her grande-maman would visit her in order to help her with her transformation and secondly her thrall was emitted full-force everywhere she went.

Her transformation training wouldn’t begin until Christmas so she decided to focus on the more urgent matter: controlling her thrall.

Already obnoxious boys and girls had started harassing her. they approached her with cow-like glazed eyes and asked her on a date, gave her presents, or worse –mostly the older students- sexualized her with the worst way possible. Some asked from the Creevy-boy to take pictures, while others strutted around like peacocks making prideful exclamations about how they could do so many things to her.

In fact, her Slytherin peers –and also a big portion of the school population, to be fair- had decided that it is appropriate to give sexual undertones to their insults. 

However, the worst was that her thrall allowed her- no forced her- to feel their hate, their jealousy their lust. Some days, Fleur wanted to hide in her room and not get out until she could fully control her abilities. Since she came of age, everything became more intense, more lively, more overwhelming.

Everything except…

“Why can’t I feel you?” Fleur asked during one of their study dates.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights “What?” she asked bewildered.

Luna still hadn’t looked up, but obviously followed the conversation.

Fleur gulped. She had explained to both her friends the concept of Thrall.

“I-I mean that since I came of age, I-I am more in tune with everyone’s emotions except yours. Do you- do you happen to know why?” the blonde stuttered unconfidently, so unlike to her usually effortless self-assurance.

“It worked?” Hermione smiled happily. Her eyes were tired but filled with genuine excitement.

“What worked?” Fleur asked stupidly.

“Well, since you told me about the Thrall last year, I made some research about it.” Hermione trailed off.

“Yeah, no surprise here.” The blonde said wryly, finding her composure.

“I didn’t find a book that explained how to block it so I decided to improvise a little. Thrall makes the predator, you, attract the victim and then control it if the person is not strong-willed enough. Something like the Imperius curse. In the other hand, Thrall penetrates into our deepest parts of our mind and reveals your feelings and intentions. This side of Thrall resembles Legilimency. Both curses are best opposed by wizards that are accomplished Occlumens.”

Fleur gaped at the brunette’s explanation but let her continue.

“This summer, I read some books about Occlumency. Professor Lupin is helping me too. I am not really good but I am trying. I knew that this year was going to be tough on you and I didn’t want to burden you further…” Hermione finished her explanation shyly.

Fleur’s words were caught on her throat. If she didn’t have a reputation to uphold she would have cried. What Hermione did was so sweet and thoughtful. She felt warmth taking over her insides and this time she knew that the thrall didn’t influence her emotions-it was all her. Locking her eyes with Hermione’s gentle ones her worries disappeared like rain on summer earth.

The effort only was so moving that Fleur could feel her Thrall pushing and pulling, demanding she embraces the witch in a soft cocoon, to be safe and protected within her.

However, how could she tell the brunette that her thoughtful act was needless? That since the emotions of the Gryffindor started becoming more and more distant her Thrall has been trashing violently demanding her roommate’s attention. How could she explain the witch that she didn’t have to avert her gaze from her out of discretion (in truth it was out of flustering) because whenever she looked at her, her veela thought that the sun had abandoned the bright sky and started residing in her stomach along with thousands of butterflies?

Fleur didn’t tell her. She just smiled appreciatively.

For Hermione, that was enough.

Suddenly, the brunette’s eyes lightened up. “Fleur! Maybe Occlumency can help you control your thrall!”

Luna, then decided to join the conversation. “I think that Hermione is right”

Fleur nodded thoughtfully.

“Then it is settled, ladies. We are learning Occlumency” Hermione exclaimed giddily.

.

“I think professor Lupin is a werewolf” Hermione exclaimed. She entered inside their room with the force of a hurricane Hermione always was a chaotic mass of energy. These days a tired chaotic mass of energy. Fleur corrected herself.

Then the blonde registered what the brunette said “What?”

“Of course he is” Luna chimed in.

Luna had become an honorary Gryffindor these days and frequently visited them in their room. At first, her visits didn’t sit well with the veela, having the feeling that her friend was invading something sacred ad personal. However, Hermione was more than happy to invite their friend over so she decided not to voice her skepticism on the matter.

“You knew?” Hermione questioned affronted.

“I thought it was obvious.” She said dreamily.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes, it was” she finally decided.

“I hope no one else discovers his secret. He is a great teacher but he would be judged for something he can’t control.” The brunette said soberly.

They all hummed in agreement.

.

“Damn those disgusting, despicable foul creatures and goat-like, half-crazy headmasters that cannot protect their students” Fleur half-shouted and stormed inside her dormitory.

Hearing the blonde’s grumblings Hermione rolled her eyes and without diverting her attention from her charm’s textbook she asked absentmindedly “What got your feathers ruffled?” smirking silently at her pun.

Fleur, though, was not amused at all. She turned to snap at the brunette but she was left speechless at the sight in front of her. It seemed that her friend decided to take full advantage of her absence and appropriated her bed. Hermione was lying on her bed, happily reading a book. In any other case, Fleur would have rudely hauled the intruder away, but something about the Hermione lounging in her pajamas on her bed seemed just right.

So, instead, Hermione approached the brunette and shoved her a little, in order to make more space for her. She led beside her and answered grumpily.”The same thing that got your hair so wild.”

Hermione snorted. “Hermione, you are in no position to talk Fleur, you are molting! My bed is full of your feathers. Seriously, you are provoking allergic reactions, you glorified peacock!”

Fleur could barely contain her grin. Hermione, however, couldn’t find a reason to resist the smile blooming on her face.

Hermione finished the paragraph and carefully put the book away. She poked her blonde companion and asked. “So what’s up?”

Fleur groaned “Those damn dementors! They have realized that they affect me more than most and they have targeted me.”

Hermione looked at her alarmed. She grasped her friend’s soothingly. The blonde almost preened at the touch. Damn those veela hormones. They make me hypersensitive. Well, at least this is what Fleur chose to believe about her reactions to the Gryffindor.

“We should learn the Patronus charm.” The brunette said decisively.

“That is complicated magic.” She argued skeptically.

”Harry had managed to summon its incorporeal form. We can do this. Together”

Fleur tried to look aloof. “We make a good team” she agreed almost disinterestedly. She would not be a victim to her heritage.

Hermione, however, never seemed deterred by her coldness. She just interlaced their fingers and hummed in contentment.

Fleur couldn’t even blame her heritage when her heart started beating a little faster.

.

"This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it." Hermione schooled her”

Hermione smirked. “I think that your Patronus is going to be a peacock”

Fleur glared at the brunette and shoved her roughly.

In their last six sessions, they had only managed to summon the incorporeal form of their patronesses. Fleur was hopeful that the next days they would get it right.

Her Occlumency skills were progressing slowly and she was already controlling her thrall slightly better. As a result, she was optimistic about their little endeavor.

Fleur summoned her happiest memory and recited “Expecto Patronum” slowly, a bright light emerged from her wand but after a few moments, it started dimming.

The blonde huffed exasperatedly and observed Hermione’s attempt that was equally unsuccessful. Conjuring the corporeal manifestation of a Patronus was ridiculously advanced magic but both girls were determined to master it. However, it was obvious that they had reached an impasse.

The veela observed the brunette stomp petulantly and couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“How about we try it together?” Fleur suggested.

“What?” Hermione asked bewildered.

Fleur shrugged indifferently (embarrassedly) “We make a good team.”

Hermione nodded and approached her slowly. Only a few inches separated them. The witches locked their eyes and shuffled closer. Their pinkies were almost touching. The action seemed almost too intimate.

They counted to three and concentrated. “Expecto Patronum” they shouted together. Slowly but steadily a silver glow emitted from their wands. Before she could even register it, the blonde interlaced their fingers and almost automatically the glow started taking form. If Fleur wasn’t too focused on controlling her breathing she would have noticed Hermione’s light blush.

Suddenly, the silvery glow transformed in a big, imposing eagle. Fleur was so awed by the sight that she didn’t notice the silvery wolf that ran around the room. 

Suddenly, the duo locked their eyes again. Their eyes traced each other as if noticing their companion for the first time. The same thing could be said for their respective Patronuses. 

The wolf barked playfully and ran around the room, chasing the eagle who happily tagged their new friend’s fur. The wolf looked wild and untamable just like its owner while the eagle was imposing and regal. 

The eagle continued to gently nip the wolf’s ears and the late whined in protestation. The tow animals orbited the one around the other, pushing and pulling just like the moon did to the tides.

“Beautiful” Fleur breathed, gazing straight at Hermione.

“Yeah” Hermione hummed, staring at the animals playing around.

They did it.


	3. Year 3 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Greetings from Greece! Here we have the second part of the third year, as promised. To be honest, I wasn't planning on writing a second part, going straight to the fourth year, but I realized that something was missing.   
> Unfortunately, I gotta admit that some parts of this chapter were really tedious to write. Particularly the schene were Harry meets Sirius was sooo boring because I practically didn't change anything. Some parts were taken from the book and others from the movie.   
> So, I really want to hear your thoughts... Was the chapter a success?  
> Also, I wish to hear any ideas for Year 4. A reader had already offered a really useful suggestion that will be probably used in the next chapter.   
> Additionally, I want to point out that I used some quotes from the book "Blindness" by José Saramago. The quotes are:“Inside us, there is something that has no name, that something is what we are." (Have you read the book? It is truly a masterpiece.  
> and "few are those that can see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts" by Albert Einstein

**Third-year (part two)**

Sometimes, Fleur couldn’t really understand why Hermione chose to be friends with those unreliable and selfish little boys. It was disappointing how Hermione always offered her support and friendship so freely while the other two continuously let her down. 

It seemed that Weasley and Potter couldn’t understand the danger that lurked around the castle. For Merlin’s shake, a mass murderer was wandering in the Gryffindor, looking for the boy-who-lived and these naïve boys still couldn’t understand why Hermione asked McGonagall to have the suspicious broomstick checked for dark curses.

Instead, the Gryffindors decided to sulk around and punish Hermione with the silent treatment. She wasn’t sure what the boys aimed for with their behavior, but if it was a humble apology from the brunette they sure as hell wouldn’t get it. Despite the fact that the brunette missed sorely their companionship, she would never sacrifice their safety for her convenience. It was one of the things Fleur admired her for.

On one hand, the time their friendship complications guaranteed the brunette’s complete and undivided attention-whenever the later wasn't occupied with schoolwork or one of her independent researches. As a result, the friendship between the two lions and the Ravenclaw was stronger than ever, but Hermione seemed dejected.

On the other hand, Hermione was unhappy. Even though the brunette continued religiously her routine and tried to keep a happy façade Fleur could see that her smile had lost its usual glow and her posture was not as daring and challenging as it used to. Sometimes, the veela would catch her hazel eyes and her heart would hurt a little when she realized that they were glassy with a layer of tears. The brunette, though, quickly blinked and offered her a joke or a funny insult, brushing off the blonde's worries.

However, she was not fooled. Despite the fact that her thrall became less of a help when it came to the brunette, she still knew the Gryffindor well enough to detect the impact of her llimited communication with the boys. 

That brings us to our current situation. Luna, Hermione, and Fleur were walking around the school grounds chatting carelessly when they came face to face with Weasley and Potter. The boys locked eyes with Hermione-well this is an euphemism because Weasley just gawked at the veela- and for a tender moment, it seemed that the Brunette was about to say something. However, the boys turned their noses up haughtily and went the opposite way, as if to spite the girl.

Hermione seemed even more discouraged and dejected by their behavior.

“Don’t worry Hermione there are so many Wrackspurts in their heads that they cannot think clearly. You are a wonderful friend.” Luna said dreamily, grasping lightly Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione gave the blonde a weak, but grateful smile.

Fleur has had enough of this paranoia.

Before the brunette could raise any objections the blonde stormed ferociously towards the boys. She could faintly hear Hermione whispering “Fleur no!”, but Fleur wouldn’t be stopped.

She pushed the boys roughly and delivered them a glare that demanded their undivided attention.

“You selfish fools!” she half-shouted at the boys.

The Gryffindors stared at her stupidly. Harry opened his mouth to defend himself –Weasley just continued to stare-, but Fleur was faster.

“Don’t you even dare Potter! From you at least I expected better!” she accused him

“B-but-“

“No, not even a word. What are you going to say anyway? That you are moping around like two babies that lost their toy because you are too thick to understand the danger you are in?”

She pointed her finger at Potter accusingly.” You received a suspicious present from a mysterious addresser, while a mass murderer is after your head and you sulk because your friend wanted it checked before you use It.” Fleur now was breathing unevenly “Just because Hermione is one of the stronger than most, stronger **than you,** it doesn’t mean that you are entitled to take out your frustrations on her.” she finished and glared at them.

The boys looked at her as if she had slapped them-even Weasley had snapped out from his thrall induced daze. (She **would** slap them if they kept this ridiculous act up.)

Fleur nodded, pleased that she had gotten her point across. She turned her back on them before the boys could react.

Her gaze met Hermione’s. Hazel met cold blue. Her eyes were the softest shade of brown, complemented by honey specks as if autumn found refuge in her beautiful orbs. Honey and hazel seemed to swirl together, dancing in the rhythm of a happy melody. Her eyes shone so brightly that Fleur believed that they were polished by sunshine and blessed by fire _._ Not that Fleur noticed all this. (Pretty little lies. She did) 

The blonde gulped when she realized that the brunette had momentarily lowered down her mental shields and she could feel her wholly. The Gryffindor oozed with gratefulness. From deep inside her chest, through every cell of her body, the warmth welcomed her like an old friend.

As the brunette’s emotions engulfed her like a blanket, Fleur felt that she has finally found a place under the stars. (Not the sun. The sun could be scorching hot. The stars, though, they lighted up the darkness of the night). Hermione projected her feelings of protectiveness and gentle to veela. Her thrall wrapped around herself like a cocoon and it felt oh-so-soft and **safe**. _Even if the world around me started collapsing, even if everything else was destroyed my heart would not get crushed as long as you are the one to hold it._ it was an unconscious thought, a dangerous one. She pushed it away.

Despite their physical distance, Fleur knew that they have never been closer.

And before she could even register it, Hermione strode towards her. Her body collided with hers and her Thrall buzzed. It was… a solid hug. Her embrace was gentle but firm and Fleur momentarily closed her eyes to relish the feeling. Only her family hugged her like that. She wasn’t touch-starved, but it seemed that the brunette’s presence was becoming more and more important to her and her veela. In fact, she was sure that the beast inside her liked her wild-maned friend more than herself.

“Thank you Fleur” she heard Hermione’s muffled voice.

She just tightened her embrace.

“Well, Fleur it seems that you too have been afflicted with Wrackspurts,” Luna said with an airy voice.

Hermione laughed loudly. She had a beautiful smile.

“Oh, come over you too!” the brunette exclaimed happily.

Luna seemed surprised by the suggestion –quite a feat, considering that the girl was in a permanent Zen phase. Before she could overcome her surprise Hermione and Fleur grabbed the smaller girl and let her join their embrace. The fairy-like girl giggled from delight.

The girls completely ignored the bewildered stares from the onlookers.

.

Needless to say that the next day Weasley and Potter arrived with the tail between their legs and apologized. Fleur rolled her eyes at the half-assed apology, completely unsatisfied. (She wouldn’t be satisfied until she saw them on their knees pleading for forgiveness.) Hermione, though, happily accepted their apology. The brunette smiled brilliantly and Fleur decided to not voice her thoughts.

.

“What a git!” Hermione half-screamed exasperatedly. “What an idiotic, selfish, arrogant git” Hermione continued to mutter insults under her breath.

Fleur would have been amused if the situation wasn’t so serious. Malfoy, not only had accused Hagrid of incompetence, endangering his position as a professor but also he demanded that the poor Griffin was executed.

As a result, the git’s father pulled some strings in the ministry and the creature’s execution was due in a week.

“Fleur, we must do something,” the brunette said pleadingly.

The blonde nodded in agreement. “We are going to fix this Hermione.”

The Gryffindor’s eyes glinted with determination. Her expression reflected challenge and daring. Fleur knew that few were those that could see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts. The blonde also knew that Hermione was one of those people. It was that particular trait that made her heart dance tango when the brunette was near. Fleur had never met a soul so vibrant and bright that gave life and radiance to tedious things. The girl’s soul emitted something as warm as the French sun which made Fleur want to smile and close her eyes when younger.

_Hermione was special._ Fleur repeated, again and again, that phrase in her mind trying to excuse her fondness for the girl. Her heart’s reaction was one of admiration towards this brilliant specimen.

Hermione started speaking again and Fleur could do nothing but give the hazel-eyed girl her undivided attention. Every word came in orchestrated rhythm, appearing as the master of the scene yet arriving on unheard cue.

Hermione spoke with her words and her eyes and her body in such a fearless and passionate way that gave a surging rise to her heart, calling out that childish sense of adventurous joy.

Regardless of what everyone believed Hermione was a true Gryffindor. She was brave.

Hermione finished her monologue, panting and flushed from the frustration and the passion. Her eyes glinted with the same kind of wild fierceness that the wind possessed trying to outrun the sunlight.

Yes. Hermione was brave. And Fleur would be brave with her. (for her)

“Come on, we have work to do.” Fleur prompted.

Hermione smiled brilliantly.

The girls wandered around the library searching for anything useful for their case.

“Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans” Fleur read and pulled out a huge old textbook. The girls looked at each other, delivering looks of desperation.

“Some bed-light reading” Fleur drawled neutrally.

.

Despite all their vigorous efforts and long discussions, the girls couldn’t find any way to prevent the execution. They enlisted Luna’s help too, hoping that her out-of-the-box and creative thinking would help them figure something out.

The blonde, though, only offered a dreamy sight and some cryptic words.“Time flies. It’s up to you to be the navigator.” Then Luna glanced at Hermione “Some of us are better navigators than others”

Fleur was more than bewildered by Luna’s words but decided that it was one of the Ravenclaw’s infamous allegories that would only make sense later. Sometimes, Fleur believed that the young girl was a modern-day Pithea.

In the end, the only feasible suggestion was to appeal the execution, hoping to at least buy some time.

However, their last hopes were abolished when Buckbeak’s appeal failed, and it was decided that the Griffin would be executed tonight.

Fleur, aware of the trio’s plans to visit Hagrid, she asked to be included, hoping to console the friendly teacher. The two boys were obviously unsettled by her presence, but neither Fleur nor Hermione cared enough to pay them any mind.

The four could barely fit under Potter’s invisibility cloak. (Fleur had heard about it from Hermione, but couldn’t hide her wonderment at the rare magical artifact.)

They arrived at the half-giant’s hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it sluggishly . The usually happy giant was a picture of pain, desperation, and decadence. Fleur could only feel empathy for the gentle teacher who loved every creature unconditionally and limitlessly like parents loved their children.

Unfortunately, the four were forced to depart early when Dumbledore, Fudge, a representative of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, and the executioner, Walden Macnair, arrive.

Fleur clasped tightly Hermione’s hand when the executioner did that heart-retching motion with his axe. Both the sound of the weapon slicing the air and the excruciating, swift movement of the hit-man terrified any living creature in the region.

Hermione embraced the blonde, a gesture of consolation, while the boys grasped the brunette’s shoulders.

The almost religious silence was disrupted when Weasley spotted his disgusting rat.

“Scabbers!” the ginger cried out in surprise and chased after him. The other three impulsively followed the boy.

A long-long run later, Weasley managed to catch his pet, but his happiness was fleeting. Before anyone could register it a dog grabs the ginger by the arm and pulls him in a passage under the Whomping Willow. Crookshanks, Hermione’s genius cat, followed the black dog under the tree.

The trio looked at each other and without further hesitation chased after them. Unfortunately, the tree decided to come back to life. _Of course, Hogwarts had trees with personalities in its grounds_ Fleur thought sarcastically. It trashed violently and moved its branches spasmodically. It whipped them aggressively, like a person that tried to shake off the annoying insects away. Sadly, Hermione, Fleur, and Harry were said insects.

All in all, the fight was epic. In fact, Hermione had the chance to experience the ride of horror on the branches of Whomping Willow. Harry and Fleur finally found refuge in the secret passage under the tree. Hermione arrived fashionably late after her little detour.

The brunette barged in the passage violently and landed awkwardly on Fleur. Their bodies were molded into one. Both girls breathed heavily, their noses almost touched. Fleur could feel her friend’s hot breath on her face. The Griffyndor’s chest rose and fell with the wonderful, tranquilizing qualities of nature. Fleur could feel her veela, trashing as violently as the raging Willow, demanding to get out.

There was a moment or a potential for one, but a discreet cough broke the spell.

The girls detangled themselves from each other and jumped back to action. The passage led them to the Shrieking Shack, where they were surprised and terrified to find Ron, Scabbers, and **Sirius Black** who turned out to be an unregistered animagus.

Facing the mass murdered the trio took a step back. Hermione, realizing what was happening stood in front of Harry protectively, using her body as a shield. Staring on the killer’s eyes she declared stupidly (bravely) “If you want to kill Harry you will have to kill us too” 

Fleur and Harry quickly refound their wits and drew their wands out following Hermione’s example. 

Black stared Harry deadly on the eyes. ‘No, only one will die tonight” Black drawled

“Then it will be you!” Harry screamed. The boy-who-lived urged forward and tackled the man. 

Sirius Black asked challengingly "Going to kill me, Harry?"

"You killed my parents." Harry cried out. His hand trembled.

"I don't deny it... But if you knew the whole story."

Both Hermione and Fleur were confused by his pained expression. Harry didn’t seem to notice. However, Fleur **noticed**. She **felt** the murderer’s remorse. She could feel his immeasurable pain, regret, love, guilt emitting in waves. Usually, the veela couldn’t detect emotions that were not directed to her, but the feelings were so strong, emerging violently from the killer. Fleur almost lowered her wand.

Before anything else could be said Lupin arrived and disarmed Harry. The familiarity between the werewolf and the mass murderer threw Fleur off.

“Well, well Sirius, looking rather ragged don’t you? Lupin asked playfully. “Finally the flesh reflects the madness within…”

“Well, you would know everything about the madness within, wouldn’t you Remus?” he asked scathingly

The werewolf helped the criminal up and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

“I finally found him, Remus! Finally, after all this time! Let’s kill him!” Black mumbled excitedly.

“No!” Hermione screamed in rage. “I trusted you, and all this time you were helping him” the brunette accused their professor. “He is a werewolf that’s why he has been missing classes!” she told Harry and Ron to whom, apparently, hadn’t indulged this information.

“How long you know about that?” Lupin inquired.

“Since Snape assigned that essay” Hermione refused to look anywhere but his eyes.

“Well, well Hermione. You are the brightest and most talented witch I have ever met.”

_Well… here is something we can agree_

“Fleur, you are competing Hermione’s talent” Lupin praised. “You compliment each other” he observed.

“Come on Remus! Let’s kill him!” Sirius demanded impatiently.

“Wait”

“I DID MY WAITING” the criminal screamed painfully “12 YEARS OF IT IN” he paused “In Azkaban” he finished desperately.

For a tense moment, Lupin looked between the four students and the criminal. The werewolf sighed. “Very well. But wait a minute; Harry has a right to learn why...”

“I know why” Harry cried out. “You betrayed my parents.” He whispered brokenly.

“No, Harry he did not. Sirius did not betray your parents. It was someone else. Someone supposedly dead”

“Peter Pettigrew. Come out, Peter. Come out and play” Sirius Black laughed maniacally.

Sirius Black approached the four, his wand drawn.

“Expelliarmus” Snape emerged suddenly and disarmed Black.

The three senior teachers started bickering about grudges of the past. Fleur was quite sickened by the distasteful treatment of their Potion’s Professor, but it was obvious that the later wasn’t ready to hear the duo out. _I wouldn’t either. What kind of person_ traps _another human being inside a dungeon with a werewolf **during full-moon?**_

Fleur quickly assessed the situation. Even though she wanted to punch the criminal, other things were more important. Before anything else could be said Fleur recited “Expelliarmus” and stunned their professor.

Fortunately or unfortunately Hermione, Harry, and Ron had the same idea.

_Oh boy_

.

According to Black, Pettigrew was the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Peter, not Black, revealed the location of the Potters' hiding place to Voldemort. He was a spy for Voldemort. After the Potters' murder, Sirius confronted Pettigrew, who killed the twelve Muggles and faked his own death by cutting his finger and turning into a rat and escaping, thus framing Black for the crimes.

When the two men recounted their story they turned menacingly towards Scabbers. 

Sirius grabbed aggressively the rat from the ginger’s grasp.

“No, leave him alone! What are you gonna do to him?”| Ron struggled.

Black completely ignored the boy’s cries and pointed his wand to the rat who tried to escape. Both Lupin and Sirius shot curses towards the pathetic animal. Someone’s spell found its target and the rat suddenly transformed into an extremely short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose. His hair had thinned, lost a lot of its color, and acquired a large bald patch.

Fleur wrinkled her nose at the miserable sight.

“Remus, Sirius my old friends!” the pathetic man exclaimed with a squeaky voice. The man started to feign innocence, but when his former friends shot down his excuses he attempted to escape.

When Pettigrew realized that neither Remus nor Sirius would show him mercy he turned to Harry.

“Harry, you have grown up! You look so much like your father. Don’t let them kill me, Harry! Your father wouldn’t agree.” Wormtail pleaded woefully.

Harry took a step back disgusted.

“How dare you talk to Harry about his father when you were the one that betrayed Lilly and James” roared Sirius.

“I didn’t mean to. You don’t know Sirius. You don’t know the weapons that Dark lord possessed.”

“That’s enough! Let’s kill him” Black demanded bloodthirstily.

Before Lupin and Sirius can kill Pettigrew, Harry stopped them, saying that James would not want his two best friends to become killers. The group took Pettigrew back to the grounds, where he would be handed to the Dementors.

It was a sound plan Fleur grudgingly admitted. That way, Sirius’s name would be cleared and the two men wouldn’t be burdened with murder.

Harry and Sirius carried Ron while Hermione, Fleur, and Lupin guarded Wormtail.

However, Lady Luck was not by their side tonight. The full moon rises, causing Lupin, who had not taken his Wolfsbane Potion, to turn into a werewolf. Hermione and Fleur jumped back fearfully. The distraction offered Pettigrew a chance to escape. He pushed the two girls and grabbed Lupin’s fallen wand mumbling a spell that transformed him back to his natural state: the rat.

The new predator called to Fleur’s nature. Her nails started growing and feathers sprouted from her body. Before she was fully transformed Black –in his dog form- lunged at the werewolf. With a swift whip, Lupin seriously injured the animagus and the duo fled to the Forbidden Forest. The predator roared in rage while the prey whined in pain.

Without a second thought, the trio, Fleur, Hermione, and Harry, followed them to the forest.

The Gryffindors heard Sirius’s whines and ran to their direction. Before they could reach the Animagus, the werewolf stepped in front of them and howled angrily. The trio was cornered. Fleur, unconsciously, stood protectively in front of Hermione. She was about to “veela out” and defend the brunette when another howl was heard from the other side of the forest.

The beast, apparently, lost its interest for them and went off to explore the new sounds. The teenagers sighed relieved. Now that the danger has passed the veela felt self-conscious about her half transformed form.

Her nails had become longer, her body was half-covered with feathers and the edges of her face were sharper. The previously gorgeous girl was replaced by a perfect mix of “La belle et la bête”.

Fleur had seen her half-transformed reflection. She was atrocious and disgusting and-

Fleur’s hateful musings were disrupted by a soft hand squeezing her beastly one. Her veela was as present as ever. Fleur’s eyes became darker and her thrall buzzed. Fleur raised her free arm as if to touch the brunette, but before she could act on her impulse, Hermione moved away.

The spell was broken and Fleur realized that Hermione and Harry followed Sirius’s cries. Fleur managed to catch up with the duo who stopped in a clearing where a black dog laid. They reached the malnourished man and tried to move him.

The atmosphere suddenly became cold and static. Fleur knew what was coming. She tried to warn her companions, but her voice was caught in her throat.

“Guys…” Fleur trailed off weakly. In her half-transformed state, the Dementors’ presence took a bigger toll on the blonde. She felt the unnatural cold begin to steal over the clearing. Light was sucked from the environment right up to the stars, which vanished... The cold was biting deeper and deeper into the veela’s flesh... Then, around them, gliding noiselessly came Dementors, hundreds or more of them, visible because they were of a denser darkness than their surroundings, with their black cloaks and their scabbed and rotting hands. Could they sense fear in the vicinity?

Fleur tried to draw her wand, but she wasn’t fast enough. Everything turned black.

The last thing she heard was Hermione’s faint tries to summon Patronus.

_No-no-no-no Hermione…_

Fleur fainted.

.

Fleur woke up in the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Harry had already woken up.

“Sirius is taken to West Tower, where he will be sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss when the sun rises.” Hermione croaked.

A few moments of mournful silence ensued.

Dumbledore arrived and Fleur, Hermione, and Harry tried to explain to him what happened. However, Dumbledore tells them that he cannot save Black, as the evidence against him is too great. Snape had lied about what happened earlier to Cornelius Fudge, and the Minister will not take the words of under-age students seriously.

“Mysterious thing time, powerful. And when meddled with dangerous.” He said cryptically. The old goat then addressed to Hermione directly. “You know the laws miss Granger. You must not be seen. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent lives will be spared.”

Hermione nodded determinedly. Then the brunette pulls out a golden locket with an hourglass on its center.

Fleur breathed in. “A time turner” she exclaimed in wonderment. “I suspected that…” Fleur trailed off. It had been one of her theories about how the brunette managed to follow all the offered courses, but the thought seemed too absurd back then.

“Of course you did,” Hermione said fondly.

“Three hours are going to be enough” the brunette decided. She offered her two companions a challenging smile and said” Let’s do it”

And Luna’s words made sense. What a day…

.

It was really confusing to watch themselves move through previous events. Fleur briefly wondered how the brunette maintained her saneness through the year.

After narrowly rescuing Buckbeak at the right moment before Macnair can execute him, so Dumbledore and Hagrid would not be accused of setting Buckbeak free, the trio hid near the Whomping Willow in the Forbidden Forest waiting for their other-selves and everyone else to return from the Shrieking Shack.

During this time, Harry tells Hermione about the man he saw across the lake and how he thinks it was his father who conjured the Patronus.

“And what about the other two Patronuses? You said that first appeared a stag and then other two corporeal Patronuses.” Hermione argued.

Harry seemed disheartened. “Yeah, there was a wolf and an eagle. Maybe they were….”

Fleur and Hermione locked eyes. They knew exactly what had happened.

.

After one hour, following Lupin's transformation, Harry decides they need to head back to Hagrid's empty cabin so Lupin doesn't attack them.

When the immediate danger passed Fleur declared that they needed to go back to the clearing and check on Sirius. Following the blonde’s trail of thought, Hermione readily agreed. Harry seemed a little hesitant, but at the prospect of meeting his father, he followed the duo.

On their way, the trio saw their previous selves being cornered by the werewolf. Hermione stopped on tracks. She assessed the situation and let out two loud howls.

“What are you doing?” Fleur and Harry whispered simultaneously.

“I am saving us” Hermione replied.

“Come on then. It is coming after us.” Harry urged.

Hermione seemed thoughtful. “Harry, Fleur run! Go help Sirius.”

“What? No!” Harry protested.

“We must distract it Harry, or it will come after us. Our scents are too strong.” Hermione argued. “I will be alright. Go save your godfather!” The brunette said soothingly.

Harry looked torn.

“I will stay with Hermione” Fleur stepped in. 

Harry seemed relieved at the declaration. He nodded at the girls and took off in the opposite direction.

.

Fleur and Hermione were alone. Well, not exactly alone – a werewolf was lurking behind the thick trees.

A branched cracked. Both girls jumped at the sound and Fleur’s hand slipped into Hermione’s as if each other’s touch was their saving grace.

“Appare Vestigium” Hermione recited and the most recent traces of magic, footprints, and track marks were revealed. 

Lupin was near.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard and the werewolf urged against them. Without even thinking it Fleur was fully transformed into her veela and stood in front of Hermione protectively. Fleur’s sharp nails met the werewolf’s skin and the later howled in pain.

Hermione, not one to let others defend her, stepped aside and threw a hex towards their professor.” Alarte Ascendare” Hermione screamed and the werewolf was thrown five meters away.

Fleur was ready to lunge and finish the job-her beastly nature completely taking over. Before she could eliminate the other predator Hermione grasped Fleur’s sturdy, feathered shoulders and said soothingly.”Don’t hurt him. We ought to overpower him. Not” Hermione gulped “kill him.”

Despite her veela urging her to maim and destroy and protect, when brown eyes met almost black the bird-like creature backed down.

“Cover me” Hermione instructed.

The veela let out a war cry and assumed her battle stance. The werewolf returned more enraged than ever.

“Lumos Maxima!” Hermione screamed and pointed her wand towards the wolf’s eyes.

The beast let out a loud whine at the loss of its sight, but its keen senses allowed it to spot the attacker. The werewolf swiped its majestic paw towards the brunette and the second let out a painful moan, grasping her stomach. The veela, completely feral and desperate at the brunette’s cries assaulted the wolf, giving out fatal and bloodthirsty blows.

_MAIM!_

_PROTECT!_

_OURS!_

Lupin was hauled away violently from Hermione and the veela would assume her earlier plans if she didn’t hear the brunette scream “Fleur close your ears! Sonarus maxima!”. The Gryffindor let out a loud cry and directed the sonar wave towards the werewolf.

Their feral professor fell to the ground weakened and disoriented by the loss of his two senses. Before he could find his wits again Hermione delivered the final blow “Stupefy” she shouted and then for a better measure “Orbis” and the werewolf was sucked into the ground.

Hermione panted. Her heart pumped loudly inside her chest. Her leg was throbbing and her stomach was bleeding. _Thank Merlin he didn’t bite me._

Meanwhile, the adrenaline in Fleur’s system dispersed and slowly Fleur assumed her human form. Her hands became delicate again and her face angelic. The blonde looked around, the wreckage of the battle were reminders of her destructive nature.

The blonde broke down. Her clothes were torn, her hair disheveled and her eyes finally returned to their icy blue color. The veela, let out a heart-wrenching sob. 

Hermione quickly came to the aid of her friend. She tried to engulf her in a hug, but the blonde flinched away. “D-don’t touch me!” her roommate protested brokenly.

The brunette ignored Fleur’s pitiful protests and embraced her even tighter. The blonde tried to fight her nut after a moment she stilled.

“I am here” Hermione repeated over and over again. The veela cried even harder at the exclamation.

“G-go away! I-I am dangerous. I lost control! I wanted…” she trailed off.

“You wanted to protect me” Hermione cut her off.

The blonde, though, was inconsolable. Hermione faithfully held her in her arms, covering the blonde’s body with her own as if to protect her from the darkness. Hermione’s body was molded in Hermione’s.

In the deep darkness of the Forest and her thoughts the brunette’s gentle touch felt like a beacon of hope. Unwillingly, Fleur felt the thousand storms inside her heart calming. The steady breathing of her companion lulled Fleur into a sense of peace and safety while her uneven heartbeat gave her hope for a future where she had nothing to fear-not even herself.

The brunette continued to offer the blonde her body heat as easily as she shared everything else with her: her loyalty, her friendship, her emotions… Fleur could feel Hermione directing her positive emotions until the first would drown in their intensity and burst into happy tears instead of desperate ones.

Fleur turned around so she could face Hermione. Inside us, there is something that has no name, that something is what we are. Looking at Hermione’s mesmerizing eyes Fleur could see that something. It was the first time she saw heaven in the soul-windows. I wasn’t an unrealistic heaven, but an earthy paradise. It had its faults and its shortcomings, but it offered to the visitors everything it had. It offered, peacefulness and understanding and loyalty and so much more.

Fleur as always was left breathless at the sight.

“I am a mess” Fleur whispered.

Hermione wasn’t deterred. She smiled brightly. _Her smile shone like stars after dark, with no city lights to dim them._

“I will be a mess with you then”

Life was good.

.

"But we should go help Harry. He said that he saw our Partonuses too." Hermione continued.

Maybe not so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support! I hope you will enjoy the chapter! Feel free to share your ideas or point out any mistakes!  
> Was there enough interaction between Fleur and Hermione , or should I step up my game?


	4. Year 4 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! There is going to be a rape attempt and minor violence on this chapter.  
> Excuse my awful french.  
> This is more like a filler chapter.

.

.

**Year 4**

Luna Lovegood always considered herself a solitary creature just like her father. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy people’s company. She enjoyed the stray thoughts offered by stray people colliding with her mentality and creating something wholly new. However, it seemed that people didn’t particularly enjoy her company. In the eyes of the magic society, the Lovegood family was an oddity and its members were labeled as weird, peculiar, or -as the more abrasive would say – loony.

So people kept their distance. Even the closest family friends kept them at an arm’s length. Ginny, the wildest and youngest member of the ginger family, had been a friendly acquaintance or maybe a friend, and Luna knew there was potential for more, but since the start of their schooling, they had become estranged.

However, Luna was fine with that. Luna acknowledged her uniqueness and accepted it with pride. Unfortunately, her peers weren’t tolerant of diversity, so they chose to speak funny or to avoid her. The Nargles seemed extremely mischievous these years too, stealing relentlessly her things in an unparalleled game of hide and seek. It didn’t matter though; it was all good fun.

In a few words, Luna Lovegood was alone. She was alone but she was not lonely. The girl had mastered the art of being alone, the art of being by herself, or more precisely, with herself. And she truly didn’t mind.

Besides, her mother would always say _“Knowing how to be solitary is central to the art of loving. When we can be alone, we can be with others without using them as a means of escape my little moon.”_

And despite her unpopularity among her peers, Luna had lots of friends. Her best companion was the silence, her greatest ally her books, and her best friend her thoughts.

So Luna wasn’t terrified at the thought of a solitary school life. In fact, she wholeheartedly expected and accepted that her life wouldn’t be a particularly social one. It wasn’t that she denied sociality –she was neither a god nor a beast- it was that she wouldn’t desperately chase it like so many other people do.

Also being in the sidelines had its perks. She could quietly observe her surroundings giving her the opportunity to understand the bigger picture. Luna prided herself on being able to predict the most unfathomable things merely by observing her environment.

But for all her abilities to scrutinize and assess the world around her she never once expected _that;_ A few weeks before the beginning of her third year at Hogwarts the blonde could proudly declare that she had made not one but two friends.

Her first friend ever-well maybe second if you count Ginny Weasley- was the infamous Gryffindor chaser Fleur Delacour. The blonde was known for her cold demeanor, her scratching remarks, and, of course, her unparalleled beauty. Her hair resembled the golden fires born by the elusive Heliopath while her eyes were as blue as the northern fairies.

Their friendship seemed paradoxical and unorthodox to the school’s eyes but the veela did not seem deterred. Through long study sessions and discussions about the magical creatures around the world, the two girls found companionship on one another. Luna always knew –even before they started talking- that her friend was not what the world expected. The blonde was as complicated as a platypus, as soft as a Puffskein, but also as guarded as a Cockatrice whose stare could kill other predators.

Of course, the first and the last characterizations are easy to induce should one observe the Gryffindor closely. However, her softness, her caring nature that could rival a mother hen’s –Luna knew the blonde would kill her should she knew that she compared her to a mother hen, but she felt brave today- was something that most people missed. It was shown in the way Fleur let her babble for hours about the Quibbler or in the way her eyes softened whenever she looked at her friends. (Majorly to one particular friend). Fleur’s heart could be seen in her eyes when she helped younger students find their way to the castle or in her rigid posture, that moment before she hexed someone for being unnecessarily mean to the underclassmen.

Finally, Fleur’s softness could be seen raw and bare whenever she gazed at her wild-maned friend. As much as she tried to hide it, Luna saw the discreet glances and the wistful stares. Even if she hadn’t realized it yet, Luna knew that the blonde **_absolutely rotated_** around the brunette, ready to roll with whatever crazy adventure she was involved into. 

That brings us to her second friend, the wild-haired brunette that made Fleur act as if she had been stung by a Billywig. Luna had heard of the “brightest witch of her age” and since their first introduction, she knew how well they complimented each other. As a result, the blonde spiced-up her theories and even made up new ones in order to infuriate the brunette.

Luna knew that the brunette was the anchor she needed to keep her grounded on these particular days when she found it more and more difficult to connect with reality and the blonde could be the spark that pushed the brunette to face magic with creativity and imagination. Hermione’s pragmatism grounded her to this world and Luna’s out-of-the-box thinking gave the wings the Gryffindor needed to fly.

However, for all her abilities to read beyond the lines, Luna couldn’t figure out her second friend. Despite what she believed, the brunette was a witch full of contradictions. Realistic, intelligent, brave, gentle, stubborn, and sometimes narrow-minded and arrogant were all adjectives Luna associated the Gryffindor with. She never expected that she would be unable to fully and accurately describe the brunette without the worlds passionate, fierce, reckless, and when the situations demanded it, _feral_ and _creative._

Two months into their tentative friendship Luna still hadn’t uncovered the burning flame the brunette hid so well, but it shined inside her so bright. It came like the eruption of a volcano. Hermione paced and trashed like an untamed dragon when she learned about the execution of the unlucky Buckbeak. Luna noted with fascination that Hermione’s eyes sparkled like angry fireflies as she spoke passionately, fiercely – _ferally._

That seemed to be the fundamental difference concernign her relationship with her two friends; While Fleur’s loyal companionship made her feel warm and understood, the banter with the older brunette made her pulse with playfulness and fierceness.

All in all, Fleur was soft and Hermione was passionate, both of them intelligent and complicated _. They were just right for each other_. They just didn’t know or denied it. 

The three of them kept in touch during the summer. Luna had invited Fleur in her house to spend the last month of their summer vacation together and extended the invitation to her brunette friend too. Unfortunately, Fleur was busy with her veela training and Luna didn’t hold a lot of expectations for a positive reply from the brunette knowing that as usual she would be invited to spend the last weeks of summer with the Weasleys.

If she wanted to be honest, (Luna always wanted to be) Luna didn’t feel quite as close to Hermione, Fleur still being the common link between them. This is why Luna was once again surprised by the brunette’s acceptance to spend some of their vacations together.

Hermione enthusiastically arrived in her house on August 2th with a wide grin and bright eyes. The Gryffindor would spend the first two weeks in August with her and then she would visit the Weasleys as she had promised them. The brunette even prompted Luna to accompany her and the ginger family to the Quidditch World Cup. The blonde even though delighted by the invitation, denied because on the 18th of August -tha day of the World Cup- was full moon and she had promised to the night fairies a dance.

After recounting to Luna the Buckbeak’s heroic rescue the brunette pleasantly offered her a hair clip with a griffin’s feather attached to it.

“I thought you would like it. It is a thank you present for the invitation” Hermione said coyly

Luna observed it with great curiosity. The feather was Buckbeak’s. It had the same velvety texture as the gentle creature’s feathers.

“It is beautiful” Luna observed airily. “The feather is Buckbeak’s” the blonde noted.

Hermione furiously nodded. “Yes. Yes. The feather is Buckbeak’s. How did you know?”

“The texture and the aura were the same” Luna said dreamily.

“The aura?” Hermione questioned bewildered.

“The magical signature. We all have one” Luna elaborated.

Hermione seemed to have more questions, but Luna wanted to know where this amazing accessory was made. “Who crafted it?” Luna wondered and looked upon the beautiful sky.

Hermione seemed hesitant. She was silent for a moment. “Well… I-I did it. Good manners demanded I offered a gift to the host, but I hoped it would be something you liked. I believed that it added up to your unique style. You like it right?” the brunette shuffled anxiously.

Luna felt something warm blooming inside her. It was a pleasant warmth like a Zoowy was wrapped around, its soft fur engulfing her during a cold day. It was nice being taken into account. Hermione’s gesture was unexpected, but most of all welcome. Luna turned to her friend and offered a wide, earnest smile. “Of course I like it. It is lovely. Thank you”

The brunette’s posture instantly lost its nervous tension as she released a sigh of relief. Having found her confidence again the brunette offered an excited smile and asked challengingly “Well Lovegood, will you tell me more about the magical auras?”

Hermione’s insolence prompted her companion’s playfulness.

“You have to teach me the Patronus charm first” Luna replied happily and then smiled mischievously and continued “Granger”

The Gryffindor seemed surprised by the answer and its delivery. She quickly composed herself and smiled. “Deal” 

.

“Your company is more pleasant than I expected,” Luna said airily.

Hermione seemed lost for a moment. The girl couldn’t decide if she was amused or offended. She chose the first option. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and said “Likewise”

Luna hummed. She knew that she would enjoy her friend’s presence, but she didn’t believe she would find it so delightful. The brunette challenged her intellectually, and despite their differences, their love for knowledge and magic was their common ground.

“It is quite absurd, though,” Luna noted.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “What Is?”

“I asked your help to hunt running-mushrooms, but you are clearly slowing down the process with your resounding steps-I am sure that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack walks more gracefully. Despite that, I still want you to accompany me to the hunt” Luna stated somewhat confused by her current predicament.

Hermione hummed.”Excuse you, but I walk through the forest as gracefully as a Wood Nymph.” Luna stared at her owlishly, but the brunette ignored her. “As for the second, this is what friendship means”

“Really?” Luna asked curiously.

The wild-haired girl nodded “Yes”

“I wouldn’t know. Until my first year in Hogwarts, I didn’t have any friends” Luna stated. There was no bitterness in her words, it was just a fact.

“Neither did I. Harry and Ron were my first friends.” The brunette trailed off.

A moment of silence passed.

“We travel faster when we travel alone.“ Hermione noted, referring to the blonde's earlier observation.

“Yes,” Luna agreed and gazed at the brunette curiously.

“So, why we choose to have companions on our adventures?” the fairy-like girl wondered loudly.

Hermione smiled at her gently and grasped her shoulder.”Because even if we don’t reach our destination we have more fun on the way”

Before the blonde could reply, the brunette’s eyes became mischievous and playful. Luna could feel the danger lurking and braced herself for the impact. Hermione grabbed a handful of mud and threw it on Luna’s face.

For hours, giddy laughs echoed around the forest making the Wood Nymphs dance on their rhythms.

_Yes… maybe they didn’t reach their destination, but they had fun_

.

It was almost afternoon when the mud-fight was over. The girls were both on the ground panting trying (but failing) to choke their laughter. When their breathing finally stabilized Hermione stood-up and offered a dirty hand to her blonde companion. Luna accepted the offered hand and offered a cheeky grin to the brunette whose hair resembled a Blibbering Humdinger’s nest.

She had never seen her clean-cut,prime-and-proper friend so disheveled again. It was a beautiful sight. Her eyes were shining bright, a happy smile stretched across her face; her brown hair couldn’t be wilder. The picture was completed by the specks of dirt that marred the brunette’s face.

Luna could see why Fleur was enamored with the Gryffindor. _It’s a real pity that she is not here._

“It’s a real pity that Fleur is not here,” Luna said dreamily.

“What? My company isn’t enough?” Hermione feigned offense.

Luna smiled serenely. “No, your company is delightful.” The blonde-she-devil paused for the effect. “I just enjoy seeing you tiptoeing around each other like teen dragons on mating season”

The brunette stared at Luna surprised and flustered by the statement and muttered something between the lines “We are just friends” and “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Luna observed the blushing brunette and realized that the thought genuinely hadn’t crossed her mind. _Good, at least I planted the idea._ Luna nodded to herself.

When Hermione found her wits again she said “Don’t try to distract me Lovegood. I haven’t forgotten about our session yet! The deal was I teach you the Patronus and you teach me about the magic auras. So chop-chop, I need you to produce a corporeal Patronus”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Luna replied innocently.

Hermione wouldn’t have any of it and glared harder at the blonde.

Luna sighed and drew her wand

.

Truth to be told Luna Lovegood was an exceptional young witch. She embraced her magic wholly and grasped better than most the concepts of magic auras and wand control. As a result, it was a surprise that even after a dozen sessions and hundreds of tries she was unable to summon an incorporeal Patronus at least.

Admittedly, it was an extremely complex charm, but in truth, the majority of witches and wizards failed to produce their protectors because they had lost their direction in life. Because, if the Patronus reflected our most genuine selves, how someone who had conformed, someone who had lost the parts that defined them would be able to summon it?

The happy memories kept the castor grounded. They were an anchor to what he held closer to his heart, thus reflecting the most fundamental aspects of his character.

Luna once again mobilized her most favorite memory; one where her mum ventured proudly around the forest as if it was her homeland, happily pointing out creatures and plants while her father and she admired her silently.

“Expecto Patronum “Luna recited confidently yet nothing happened.

Luna was dejected. Not because she couldn’t cast the spell, but because she realized that she couldn’t remember her mum with clarity. Luna couldn’t pinpoint the shade of her eyes or the shape of her nose or the exact color of her hair. She knew her mum was beautiful, but she couldn’t remember it. She couldn’t prove it to herself. The process of thought was quite absurd considering that the blonde was one of the people willing to believe in things that cannot be seen or felt or proved.

Luna was disheartened anyways.

“I can’t think of a happier memory” Luna stated.

Hermione felt her friend’s distress but chose not to comment. She knew that the blonde would talk when she was ready. So, she decided to change the subject.

She grabbed the girl’s hand and pushed her to the ground. The two girls laid down gazing at the starlit sky. A veil of melancholy burdened the atmosphere.

“You didn’t tell me about your expedition” Hermione gently prompted.

As if electrified the blonde’s eyes lightened up and started babbling about her long expedition in Norway.

“Daddy and I searched for the elusive Hinkypunk and…”

The blonde continued explaining the details of her adventure while Hermione listened patiently.

“…Unfortunately we didn’t find any traces of Hinkypunk” The blonde finished happily.

Hermione pondered on what Luna said to her and asked “Are there any recorded reports of the creature?”

“Well, there are rumors” Luna explained and prepared herself for a debate.

“So, you searched for a creature that may not exist?” Hermione asked critically.

Before Luna had any chance to defend herself the brunette continued “Well, that is really myopic and narrow-minded of you”

Luna blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

She was about to reply, but she blinked again instead. 

She was associated with many adjectives, the one more offensive than the other, but she had never-ever been called short-sighted or close-minded. In fact, she considered herself quite liberal and open-minded.

So, the blonde was more than surprised when she was associated with the exact opposite words.

By pragmatic and realistic and logical Hermione Granger.

_What a strange day._

“What I mean is that you are prejudiced when you explore; you are focused on tracking something really specific losing the chance to assess impartially your surroundings. Maybe your fixation to the creature you have in mind prevents you to discover something new.” Hermione explained.

Luna looked at her astounded.

Then she laughed.

“You are absolutely right”

.

“Pssst. Luna! Luna! Wake up!” Hermione shook gently Luna.

Luna’s eyes flattered. The sun has barely risen, but what was most surprising is that _Hermione had already risen_.

“Did nargles wake you up, Hermione?” Luna muttered sleepily.

The brunette smiled playfully. “Something like that. Come on now, get dressed!”

Luna followed the order somewhat sluggishly and went downstairs to meet her friend. When she arrived at the living room she was pleasantly surprised to see not only her wild-haired friend but also a certain quarter veela that she had missed during summer.

“Hello Fleur! Fancy seeing you here!” Luna replied as serenely as ever.

The two girls laughed at the blonde’s dreamy tone and grabbed her hands.

“Come one we have things to do” Fleur exclaimed.

.

Both Luna and Fleur watched awestruck muggle London. The buildings towered over the civilians resembling with Titians that tried to overthrow gods from their heaven. Big horseless broughams busied the streets while muggles boarded on huge metallic boxes.

Both girls thought that they were on another realm just as magical as theirs. Fleur’s mum, Apolline Delacour, after previous communication with Hermione, had arranged a portkey that transported them to the center of London. 

Needless to say, they weren’t for what prepared for what was to come.

“Close your mouths girls, you will catch flies,” Hermione said cheekily

“Beautiful,” Fleur mumbled, but Luna wasn’t sure if she was talking about the muggle world or about Hermione. The quarter veela hadn’t left the brunette out of her sight since their reconnection.

“Yes, it is” Luna hummed.

“ It’s home.” Hermione nodded.

“Let’s go! We are going to grab some bikes and we will arrive at our destination before you even know.” Hermione babbled enthusiastically.

“Bikes?” Fleur asked bewildered.

Hermione pointed to them a vehicle with two wheels tandem.

Fleur’s eyes widened. “Hermione you don’t mean that we are going to travel on these things.”

“Of course we are. It is not long ride” Hermione replied as she fastened a helmet and handed over to her friends two sets of weird looking equipment .

“It seems we have a little problem.” Luna said serenely.

“Oh, yeah? What?” Hermione questioned without looking as she applied her protective knee pads.

Luna hummed. “We are not sure how to use these bikes”

Hermione’s movements stilled. “Seriously? You don’t know how to ride a bike” The brunette asked bewildered.

“No” Luna and Fleur replied simultaneously.

Hermione checked her clock. “Walking is going to be too slow and taking the bus isn’t practical. There is not a direct line to…” Hermione muttered under her breath.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in thought. After a few seconds, the brunette made up her mind. She nodded to herself and addressed to her friends. “Don’t worry. Our trip is just going to be far more interesting. Wear your protective equipment.”

The girls looked at each other anxiously but followed the order.

Hermione rode the weird-looking vehicle and the girls shuffled on their feet waiting for the next direction.

“Come on! Luna come over and sit here” Hermione said as she patted the handlebars.

Luna did as the brunette said and positioned as comfortable as she could on the metal bars while Hermione tried to stabilize the vehicle. Meanwhile, Fleur still looked reticent to get anywhere near the iron construction.

“And you Fleur up on the bike rear rack” Hermione said as she pointed towards an uncomfortable-looking seat floating over the ‘bike’s’ wheel. Fleur swallowed and tried to tamper her nervousness.

She followed the instruction but decided to express her hesitance. “Hermione, that doesn’t seem safe, we shou-“

“It’s safer than that damn broomstick you ride all day long.” Hermione cut her off.”The traffic is tolerable right now and there is a network of cycle paths. We are going to be ok.” Hermione explained not that the girls understood, but the girl’s confidence was reassuring.

Fleur, though, still seemed anxious. As if realizing her friend’s reticence (she did) Hermione instructed “Come on Delacour, wrap your hands around me”

“What?!” Fleur asked flustered.

Luna smiled. Even though she couldn’t see her friend’s face she could imagine the blush that marred her face.

“So you won’t fall Delacour. Keep up.”

Fleur blushed even more but embraced her friend’s midsection. She could barely hold back a content purr.

“Well then, let’s go!” Hermione said with an adventurous glint in her eyes and a playful ton in her words.

.

Luna felt like she was flying. The sun was a comforting companion that kissed her skin while the summer breeze felt like an affectionate caress to her face. Luna, couldn’t decide if she wanted to close her eyes to enjoy the feeling or to open them wider in order to take in her surroundings.

The speed, the air, and the sunlight offered a kind of liberty that Luna hadn’t experienced.

Everything was majestic and new. Everything was strange and weird and different. Luna liked strange and weird and different.

On the other hand, Fleur closed her eyes enjoying the contradiction created by the cool breeze and her friend’s warm body. As the brunette pedaled faster, Fleur found an excuse to grip Hermione’s waist tighter.

Their auras’ touched shyly but longingly. As Fleur’s hands and soul touched the brunette something passionate ignited inside the quarter veela, something that took the ground away from her feet and replaced it with clouds. That something made Fleur feel as if the dark abandoned hearth that existed inside her finally was lightened by a gentle fire that gave her direction.

_Her touch was as comforting as a warm fluffy blanket during a cold winter day._

Fleur abruptly opened her eyes. Those were poetic and complex and dangerous thoughts. She shouldn’t think that way about her best friend. Her veela, slowly but steadily becoming stronger, searched for a lifelong partner _. But Hermione was precious and unique. Hermione was her friend and a female_. That was one of the few things she did right. She couldn’t screw it up. _She wouldn’t screw it up._

 _Besides gentle hearts love harder, but break easier_. We couldn’t have that.

Fleur honestly didn’t know whether she was talking about Hermione’s heart or her’s.

.

Hermione brought them to an ‘amusement park’. Both Luna and Fleur took in hungrily their surroundings. Gigantic metallic machines went up to ridiculous heights at even more ridiculous angles and the urged down with breath-taking speeds. Some of the metal constructions resembled fearsome dragons while others were replicas of Erumpents.

Colorful lights were everywhere. Everything was painted in cheerful, bright, and vibrant shades. Luna thought that a rainbow must have shed its tears in that place and blessed it with a feast of bold, vibrant colors.

Luna was amazed.

On the other hand, Fleur was overwhelmed. She couldn’t help but admire the ingenuity of the constructions. This place, even though an extract of muggle brilliance and expertise, could as well be magical.

Teenagers and adults were running around happily boarding excitedly on the most dangerous and exciting rides.

Hermione gave the girls a moment to get used to the new environment but quickly realized that it wouldn’t only take a moment –more like a month- so she took the situation in her hands. She grabbed the two girls and pushed them to the queue for ‘Shock Tower’. It was a fearsome rollercoaster that lifted them up to the sky and then abruptly released them.

“I thought you were afraid of heights” Fleur pointed out.

“Don’t be silly Fleur. I am not afraid of heights, I am afraid of falling. This is a thousand times safer than your damn broomstick” Hermione sassed.

.

The girls left the amusement park with flushed cheeks, disheveled hair, and crinkling eyes. The girls laughed with their hearts, as unbelievable joy filled their souls.

“What is next?” Luna and Fleur asked excitingly.

“You will see,” Hermione said with an adventurous smirk painting her face.

.

Luna danced around the labyrinthine hallways admiring the majestic blue that surrounded her. In water, bluer than any ocean fish with the most vibrant and bold colors swam playfully in the rhythm of an unheard melody. Sea turtles were racing against each other while giant squids seemed to participate in an unknown routine of synchronized dancing.

Luna watched the majestic creatures swim and twirl and dance around her as if inviting her to be part of their celebration. She had never seen creatures so colorful or peculiar. The smaller fish showed their gentle selves through their creative swim routines while the predators demonstrated their wild nature, using swift maneuvers and sharp movements.

The fairy-like girl was awed with the sight, but only a little sad that these little creatures were away from their homeland.

_The must be homesick. I hope they found at least a home in their new friends._

Luna glanced at her two friends. They were walking by her side admiring the wonderful picture that nature herself painted.

Luna realized that she was happy being by herself, but being with her friends awoke inside her something joyous and adventurous. Being with the two Gryffindors made her laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more.

.

Dark night replaced the brightness of the day and the moment of separation arrived. Fleur wished goodbye to Luna and hugged Hermione a little tighter and longer than appropriate. Luna noted how Fleur held Hermione like a beaver nuzzles its life-long mate.

Before Fleur could leave, though, Hermione grasped the blonde’s wrist and said “Wait”

Fleur turned around and raised an eyebrow. Luna didn’t miss the hopeful, longing glint in the veela’s blue eyes. (Fleur didn’t realize it and Hermione missed it. A pair they made.)

The brunette turned to Luna, “How about another shot with the Patronus charm?”

Luna looked at the brunette surprised at the unexpected request. Nevertheless, the blond drew her wand and summoned her happiest memory. Before she recited the incantation Luna paused. Her memories of her mother were her happiest, but…

Luna traced Hermione and Fleur with her eyes. Today was a good day. She closed her eyes and confidently said “Expecto Patronum.” and a silvery hare sprouted out of her wand.

Luna watched with fascination as the hare jumped around the living room floating around Hermione and Fleur who laughed excitedly. The older girls summoned, in turn, their own protectors. From Hermione’s wand, a proud white wolf appeared while Fleur’s magic produced a silver bald eagle.

The wolf howled wildly and started messing around with the hare and the eagle. Suddenly, the eagle grasped the Hare with its sharp nails and flew out of the house. The silver wolf and the girls followed them out, where an unprecedented game of tag ensued between the three animals. Hermione’s wolf growled playfully as it tried to outrun the eagle and the hare that had ganged up against it.

Luna didn’t miss the fact that it wasn’t her happiest memory which produced the Patronus. It was the present that conjured her inner animal-not the past. It wasn’t her happiest memory, but it was her most hopeful because it felt like moving on.

Luna also didn’t miss the fact that both Hermione’s and Fleur’s protectors mated for life.

Once again the other two girls missed the insignificant details that made a difference.

_It doesn’t matter. They will get it with time._

_._

Hermione, Harry, and thousands of other magical beings were happily cheering for the victory of the Irish team. The Weasley twins had gone nuts since they won the bet with Ludo Bugman while Ron looked torn between celebrating for the success of his Quidditch idol and sulking for the undignified loss of his team. In the end, no one could resist the hectic, cheerful atmosphere created by the Irish victory, and the whole Weasley clan along with Harry and Hermione returned to their tent in order to continue the festivities.

Despite the fact that neither Fleur nor Luna could join her, Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the magical event with her two other friends, whose company proved more pleasant than ever. Admittedly, the boys had been far more respectful of her habits and her choices since Fleur decided to show them some ‘French manners’.

Something warm ignited inside Hermione when she remembered Fleur’s passionate monologue to the boys about how they needed to stop being immature and start being more respectful towards her. As usual, the brunette brushed the feeling off.

Inside the tent, the party had reached its peak; the music was louder than ever and small fireworks blew up filling the tent with colors. Hermione drew her wand and summoned her patented dappled flames creating a colorful feast.

Ginny, grabbed Hermione’s hands inviting the brunette to dance along with her and the twins. Squished between Ginny and George, Hermione following the craziness of the moment employed her best dance moves and glided at the rhythm of the music. Heart pounding, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny doubled over, laughing ‘till they cried. 

It was a moment of wildness, happiness, and insouciance. Unfortunately, good things don’t last forever. When a loud bang and louder screams echoed through their tent the teens assumed that the party just got wilder. (little did they know)

When mister Weasley barged in the tent with a scared expression and gun smoke on his face they all realized how serious the situation was. He urged the teens to run towards the forest where they would find refuge.

Hermione took in her surroundings. Hundreds of tents where on fire and panicked people ran around, trying to find a place to hide from this… barbarity.

Hermione swallowed in fear when she descried dozens of dark hooded figures parading in the center of the camp with their spoils of war; the poor muggle family to whom the campsite belonged to. The members of the family floated in the air, their limbs on weird angles and their faces masks of pure terror. The dark figures twirled them around as if they were some worthless puppets who only found their value at the hands of their puppet-master. _They probably believed that._

“Unacceptable” she heard Ron say in a tone of utter disgust.

Hermione’s _eyes_ filled with tears when she saw the inhumane efforts of the muggle mother to reach out to her children. She desperately tried to engulf them in her arms, but when her captors deemed that she had come too close they tore them apart with a simple flick of their wand.

The dark crowd burst into cruel laughter.

Another flick of their wand and the woman’s nightgown blew over living her almost bare at the mercy of the ruthless beasts.

_These could be my parents._

Hermione’s hand gripped tighter her wand, her knuckles becoming white from the pressure. Before she could do anything to reckless and dangerous Harry and Ron gripped her shoulders. The young girl struggled against their grip until she started sobbing from the anguish she felt for these people.

However, a loud crack brought the brunette quickly back to reality. She wiped her tears and followed Harry and Ron towards the forest where the rest of the Weasley family was headed.

The path was full of scared people trying to find their way. A little further they met a cluster of teens in blue robes fighting. When they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione a girl with dense curly hair asked them ”Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l’avons perdue.” [Where is madam Maxine? We have lost her}

And another voice screamed “Et moi! J’a perdu ma soeur” panic lacing the speaker’s words. [And I have lost my sister]

Hermione mobilized whatever french she had been taught by Fleur and during her trip to France this summer. “Je ne sais pas ou Madame Maxime se trouve. On est eleves de Hogwarts. C’est trop dangereux ici pour nous. Cherchez pour refuge dans la foret.” [I don't know where she is. We are Hogwarts' students. it is too dangerous here for us, look for refuge in the forest. ]

As if on cue a manic voice echoed through the campsite. “Down the mudbloods and the half-breeds!!!”

The students even though they didn’t seem to understand a lot of English seemed to grasp the threat and all paled. It was obvious that their vast majority was composed of witches and wizards with creature blood.

Despite that, the panicked voice from earlier reminded them that one of their own was absent causing them to reconsider fleeing to the forest.

The golden trio had almost entered in the deeper part of the forest when Hermione heard panting gasps and noises of struggle. Between the havoc and the loud eruptions, the boys probably hadn’t noticed anything, but Hermione stilled for a moment allowing the boys to run ahead.

Hermione headed towards the source of the weird sounds-or at least where she thought it was, knowing very well that the forest could deceive one’s senses. As the noises became louder, the brunette got a general understanding of what happened behind the bushes. The Gryffindor closed her eyes as she heard the twigs breaking and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed through her mind.

She watched horrified three hooded figures pressing a young girl in the ground as if she was a piece of worthless meat. The girl fought with all her might. She kicked and screamed and bit, trying to get rid of their abusive grip. The girl managed to punch one of her kidnappers in the face and the last roared in rage while the other two wolf-whistled

“She is a fierce one! Sit tight baby girl and I promise you will end up enjoying it.”

The girl responded bravely with a knee on his crotch.

“You insolent half-breed, we are going to put you in your place.”

Despite the fact that Hermione had faced a lot of life-threatening challenges she had never been so terrified in her life. Those times the brunette didn’t have the choice to back off. But now she could silently run away and pretend that nothing ever happened.

Involuntary she took a step back and closed her eyes in order to block the violent images.

If only she could block the sounds too. She could hear the girl screaming desperately for help. Her sobs were heart-wrenching.

Hermione still had time before they saw her.

(She had time to escape)

(She had time to help)

Before she could rethink what she was doing Hermione recited “Expecto Patronum”

The captors must have assumed that the sudden source of light was another eruption, because they stayed focused on their ‘task”

_One’s Partonus corporeal forms not only can drive off certain Dark creatures, such as Dementors and Lethifolds but also actively defend its castor against enemies when he instructs it._

Time to check if what she read it true.

After only a moment of further hesitation, Hermione screamed “Attack” and urge forward.

“Expulso” Hermione hit square on the chest one of the hooded figures who hit a tree and laid down unconscious. Her wolf had pinned down the second captor who was unable to defend himself, having lost his wand at the sudden attack.

However, the third one was still completely conscious and capable to defend himself. Unfortunately, without the element of surprise, Hermione knew that she was in a dire situation. Releasing a guttural, animalistic he made a slashing movement with the wand, sprouting a streak of purple flame.

Hermione barely got out of the way, the purple flamed scratched her left side and then hit a tree that was destroyed by the impact. Hermione cried out in pain but tried to defend herself. “Configo” she shouted but missed her target.

Hermione didn’t have the chance to see what hit her. She only heard the curse. “Crucio” 

The Gryffindor writhed in the ground like a fish gasping for air in the land. The pain was excruciating. Her body convulsed in intense indescribable agony. This wasn’t the kind of pain that made you want to cry. It was the kind of pain that made your entire being **pulse** with desperation and your soul wish for endless death.

As if her tormentor wasn’t satisfied by her screams he sadistically-but slowly- approached her before terminating the effects of the curse. He put a knee on her chest pinning her down.

“You do not seem like a half-breed. So what are you? A mudblood?” Hermione just continued to struggle and trash violently, refusing to accept defeat.

“Oh, I see. A pretty little mudblood. You know I don’t really like muggle things, but I can appreciate some of your ways.” He whispered viciously in her ear.

Then the pain returned.

One punch in her face. 

Another in her chest. And another, and even more.

Until everything became red. From the blood from the shock… Hermione didn’t know.

The Gryffindor didn’t even realize that her captor had been removed from her body. She didn’t realize it. That the tables had turned and the victim became a savior.

Hermione was still on the floor gasping and spitting blood when a gentle hand touched consolingly her shoulder. When the brunette was able to refind her senses she saw an auburn-haired girl crouching down anxiously in front of her.

“Episkeui” the stranger recited fixing her destroyed nose.

The blood-painted Gryffindor let out a moan of pain and muttered a small “Thanks” under her breath. She looked around her, tracking the three unconscious bodies.

Merlin’s breath, everything happened in less than 5 minutes. 5 crucial minutes that could have been deathly.

“Are you okay?’ Hermione said with a scratchy voice.

“Oui” the girl replied. Before she could say anything else dozens of voices echoed through the forest. The auburn-haired girl lightened up. “Ici,Ici. Suis ma voix!” and ran excitedly towards the source of the sounds.

Meanwhile, Hermione heard Harry and Ron desperately calling her name. After hexing the three unconscious men for a good measure she took off to reconnect with her friends.

When the auburn-haired girl returned at the clearing with her friends both the Gryffindor and the kidnappers were gone.

.

That night Hermione allowed herself to cry. The brunette sobbed for the muggle family that may as well be her own. She cried for the mother that couldn’t quite reach her children and for the children that were violently separated from their mother.

Hermione sobbed for the auburn-haired girl that barely escaped an awful fate and for all the other girls that didn’t.

Finally, Hermione shed a single tear for herself because she knew that the future would be bleak.

Hermione cried because all this was unfair. She quickly wiped her tears because life wasn’t fair.

.

Miles away from Burrow a teenage blonde girl was restless. She was trashing and moving around hectically as if she was electrified. The blonde felt anguish spreading deep in her heart and fear tore her soul.

“Fleur, calmez mo couer! Si tu continue comme ca, tu va transformer.”

“I know grande-maman! I know! But it hurts!”

“Where? Where it hurts mon petite chu?”

“It tears my hearth grande-maman”

The older woman was surprised by her granddaughter’s words. Her old wise eyes widened and she nodded in understanding,

“I see mon couer. There are things we need to talk about.” The woman said as she held the younger girl tightly in her arms.

.

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billywig – Vivid blue Australian insects which are common but rarely noticed by muggles. They have a long curved stinger at the bottom of their bodies. Victims stung will suffer from giddiness followed by levitation.
> 
> Cockatrice – A creature that resembles a rooster with a lizard tail. Its stare also kills people in seconds.
> 
> Zouwu – An elephant-sized cat able to travel large distances.
> 
> Puffskein – A sphere-shaped custard colored creature covered in soft fur.
> 
> Those are some of the magical creatures that appeared in the chapter!  
> I saw a distance between Luna and Hermione and I decided to fix that in this chapter!  
> Well, Luna is a tricky character to write... In my opinion, Luna is not just a dreamy and serene character. I think she is a pretty sad and melancholic figure. Motherless and friendless for a big part of her life, Luna is surely a sad character. However, our favorite blonde embraces her sadness and tries to turn it into happiness by appreciating the good things in life more than most. So in my mind, that girl is honest, melancholic, sad, creative and optimistic.  
> What do you think about Luna?  
> Also pay attention to the third kidnapper... He is going to reapear at some point!


	5. Year 4 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo! It's been about two weeks! No, I didn't die! Special credits to the wonderful user chicago51 who offered to help me with the French translations (So the french who read the story won't be affronted by my mistakes lol).  
> This is another filler chapter because I wanted to introduce some other characters, but the plot will finally roll in part 3.  
> Enjoy!  
> PS: Kudos and comments are highly appreciated (seriously I am like a needy puppy sometimes)

.

**Year 4 (part 2)**

The next time Fleur met Hermione again was a few hours before they boarded in Hogwarts express. Fleur anxiously awaited the girl’s arrival, every few moments checking impatiently at her clock. She huffed and stomped nervously, unable to stabilize herself in one final position. 

Fleur was beside herself when she learned about what happened at the World Cup -even before, but she didn’t know why. She continuously tried to contact the brunette, but she was never able to do so. In the end, her worries were soothed when a giant silver wolf arrived at the Delacour mansion with a loud bark and lowered ears.

"La patience est une vertu Fleur. Calme toi. Nous sommes celles qui sont arriver plus tôt dû à ton insistance et anticipation" ** (Patience is a virtue Fleur. Calm down. It’s us who arrived earlier… due to your insistence and anticipation.)  ** A strong female voice chastised Fleur.

Fleur cringed at the sound of her mother’s voice (and at the realization that she had witnessed her mini break down) and tried to regain her composure (and her dignity). The blonde scowled a little, but otherwise, she managed to reclaim her usual aloof and closed off persona. Her mother had insisted to accompany her in muggle London because she “wanted to meet that untamed wolf that barged and barked in her living room”. As a result, the parents of both parties decided it was a good chance to meet officially each other. 

When Fleur decried the brunette’s familiar form approaching them she could barely contain herself. The other Gryffindor finally- _finally_ arrived and the blonde girl decided that the only proper way to greet her friend-especially after the Word Cup incident- would be a tight hug. Uncaring of her mother’s curious eyes Fleur embraced the brunette so fiercely that the dup almost lost their balance and fell.

The two girls have hugged again, but this one was quite different. This warm embrace resembled the one they shared when the brunette was released from the Hospital Wing after being petrified for endless months. Fleur, without even realizing it, wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor and held her stronger than ever before, as if she was trying to ground her in this world, forcing her not to flee. 

Deep in her heart, Fleur knew that the pain she felt two weeks ago tearing her soul was a product of her friend’s misfortune. However, she wished and hoped she was mistaken, because if the pain that consumed her soul that night was only a pale reflection to what the brunette had suffered, then she was terrified to know what had happened to her dear friend. 

Having her in her arms now it all came back with the force of a hurricane and the truth was both undeniable and heart-wrenching. The blonde tried to express in her embrace all those things that wouldn’t be able to be written down by a pen; Fleur wanted Hermione to know how scared she felt that night. Not for herself, but for her friend who was never closer and simultaneously never further from her. Fleur had never felt so helpless. Their distance after the incident reinforced her depressive and restless state because, despite the blonde’s best and tireless efforts, they weren’t able to arrange a meeting earlier than today.

Fleur realized that she was holding the brunette quite longer than appropriate, in front of curious and indiscreet eyes, and released the brunette reluctantly. 

“Long time no see” the blonde tried to say playfully, but it came out more like a croak.

Hermione, seeing through the undertones of the sentence offered a weak smile and murmured “I was really busy these days.”

Fleur nodded understandingly. Suddenly, a discreet cough reminded her that in her anticipation to greet the brunette she had completely forgotten to introduce herself to her parents. Hermione seemed to have come to the same realization and they both approached the adults who had already started the much-needed introductions without them. 

Fleur offered her the most charming smile and greeted politely her friend’s parents. The blonde, as always, (when it came to social events and people who were worth it) summoned her most affable self and introduced herself. During the whole conversation, Fleur tried to endear herself to the Grangers and maybe impress them. (She wouldn’t usually trouble herself, but somehow impressing them seemed important) 

Hermione’s parents seemed to be a little dazed from the density and the amount of thrall in the atmosphere but held their ground. Without a doubt, they were spared in comparison to their daughter, who was in for a long ride. Their magical auras were dim-just like most muggle’s- as a result, her thrall didn’t have the explosive interaction it usually has in the presence of any magical being.

While Hermione’s parents did their best to make Fleur feel at ease, Apolline Delacour didn’t seem to have the same intentions. For a moment, the blonde lost her focus on the conversation with the Grangers, feeling gigantic waves of thrall saturating the atmosphere and almost swallowing Hermione. Fleur narrowed her eyes and tried discretely to discourage her mother’s behavior. However, despite the countless coughs and the multiple tries to make her mother engage in a conversation with them and leave Hermione alone her mother was relentless and merciless. 

Fifteen excruciating minutes later Apolline seemed satisfied by the results of her interrogation and let Hermione alone. Hermione offered a last tight hug to her parents while Fleur begrudgingly embraced her mother sending her one last death-glare before parting ways.

“Sorry about mon maman, she can be too much” Fleur apologized for her mother’s inexcusable behavior. 

“It’s okay Fleur, she just cares about you.” Hermione, bless her heart, brushed off the incident without further comment.

They walked a little further in companionable silence. There was a question though that burned the blonde’s insides. The veela stopped and turned to Hermione. 

“I was scared” (for you) Fleur stated with an (almost) steady voice.

“Me too” was the only thing that Hermione offered.

“What happened?” Fleur asked tentatively. 

“You know what happened. They wrote it in the newspapers” Hermione said monotonously, almost as if she had exercised her words. 

It was obvious that the brunette wasn’t ready to talk yet and Fleur, even though disappointed and scared, respected that. 

She took a moment to observe the brunette. Now, they were almost the same height, with Fleur being taller by an inch. A very important and endearing inch to Fleur’s opinion. Her hair was untamed and wild as always, almost a living organism, and her feminine figure was hidden in a baggy hoodie. Even though everything seemed the same, it felt scarily different. It was as if Fleur was placed in an alternate universe where everything seemed the same but small differences created a completely different world.

Everything was the same in the brunette’s features. Everything but her eyes. 

Hermione’s soulful eyes were still painfully beautiful and remarkably bright; her orbs hid thousands of hues, highlighted by honey specks. It was as if someone had stolen autumn and placed it in her eyes. The brightness and the playfulness and the passion and the fierceness were still there. However, dark edges decorated now her stare, remnant of her latest adventure. 

“I wonder what genius we are going to have for Dark Arts, now that professor Lupin quit” Fleur masterfully changed the subject. 

“Merlin’s beard, who knows what Headmaster Dumbledore has planned for us this year.” The brunette snorted.

“Well, there are some rumors about the new professor, but I don’t think that the old goat is that crazy to hire him.” Fleur trailed off.

“We have already established that you are a glorified peacock Fleur. You have no right to talk about old goats. Show some respect.” Hermione chastised her. “Hire who?” Hermione then demanded thoughtfully.

“Oh? So first you insult me and then ask me for more information? No way. Say that you are honestly sorry for your words and I will reconsider.” Fleur replied.

“Not a chance Fleur” Hermione rolled her eyes “Now spill”

“Then you may boil in your curiosity Granger.” She said neutrally.

“You, overcooked turkey” Hermione muttered under her breath. 

Fleur heard it though. _How dare she_?! The French thought indigently. 

“What did you say?” Fleur challenged the brunette to repeat her words. 

“You heard very well” Hermione replied haughtily.

“Nest-for-hair”

“Blondie”

“know-it-all”

“princess”

“Teacher’s pet”

“Royal magpie”

“Bookworm”

“And proud of it. Thank you”

The girls chuckled at their silliness.

Fleur didn't know how she could simultaneously feel such a fondness and fury towards the one person. Hermione Granger always got under her skin; there wasn't a soul more masterful at this domain.

“Why do you always associate me with a bird?” Fleur groaned.

“Well, it’s either a bird or a kitten. Besides your Patronus is an eagle. Even your soul accepts your bird origins. Embrace the feeling Fleur” Hermione answered with a poker face.

“Exactly! My Patronus is an eagle beautiful and yet feared-“ 

“-bald and yet feathered” Hermione mocked.

Fleur shot an enraged glare to the brunette. “-completely unrelated to all those pathetic chickens you compare me with.” 

The Gryffindor had the gall to laugh at her outburst. The blonde summoned her infamous death glare –that had even made Snape avert his gaze- but Hermione doubled over laughing even harder.

“And why a kitten?” Fleur huffed. “If I were a feline I would be a proud lioness” 

Hermione was still struggling with her laughter and hearing Fleur’s declaration sent the brunette to another round of hysteric giggles. Fleur, meanwhile, was blushing furiously. In embarrassment? In rage? She didn’t know. Probably both.

When Hermione’s breathing stabilized (ten minutes later) she finally explained (after wiping her tears) “Because sometimes you purr just like Crookshanks.”

Fleur seemed affronted even at the notion “I don’t purr” she denied. _Purring? Ridiculous_ ! _Fucking heritage._

“Yes, you do” Hermione reaffirmed. Feeling her friend’s embarrassment she added “You are mostly asleep when it happens and I don’t mind it’s kind of nice and cute.” The brunette tried to soothe her. 

Hermione didn’t notice that Fleur got a tad redder. 

Fleur momentarily thought that purring wasn’t that ridiculous after all. 

“Whatever” Fleur mattered wanting desperately a change of subject.

“Come on now Fleur, tell me about these rumors” Hermione poked her shoulder playfully.

The blonde, despite herself, conceded (in a hopeless attempt to forget the previous conversation. “My maman heard something about Hogwarts recruiting Mad eye Moody”

“Mad eye moody?” Hermione asked thoughtfully. “I have heard that name”

“He was quite famous during the war. He had captured the most notorious death-eaters” Fleur supplied 

“Oh yes! Just before I come here I read about him in an article at Daily Prophet. They said that his antics humiliated the Britain Magic Ministry.”

“Humiliated? How?” Fleur wondered.

“There was a tussle with several policemen over several highly aggressive dustbins. They insinuated lots of things about his state of mind.” Hermione explained. “I don’t know about the Auror, but the author- Rita Skitter- has written dozens of unreliable articles. She is more of the yellow press type. The things she said about Mr. Weasley.” Hermione trailed off aggressively.

“Yes, I have heard about her. Only the worst.” Fleur smirked. 

Apolline Delacour has always had an excellent relationship with both her daughters. Despite some sporadic fights and arguments –mostly with her older daughter and mostly about their heritage- Apolline was positive that she knew her daughter well. Their move to England had only made their relationship stronger.

Despite her workload the half-veela religiously corresponded with her daughter at least two times a week, wanting to learn every little detail of her _fille's_ life. Apolline knew how Fleur struggled with her inner veela and she was aware of her difficulties to socialize in the close-minded environment of magical Brittan. Also, Apolline was informed about her daughter's two loyal, supportive friends.

It wasn’t that Fleur explicitly shared these details of her life with her. No, but it was all there in her daughter’s letters encrypted, waiting for someone to decode her heart’s secrets. And Apolline had a talent at deciphering her Fleur's aloof demeanor and brave words.

As a result, Apolline Delacour was more than surprised when one night-on August 18th to be exact- a giant silver wolf barged into her living room and pranced around hectically before it headed straight to Fleur’s room. 

_And what a wolf._ The gigantic Patronus was a majestic creature that left her momentarily speechless. Its large feet and its strong, wide shoulders emitted something imposing. However, the wolf’s saggy, fuzzy fur and its wide soulful eyes made it look less threatening. Nevertheless, what truly made Apolline hesitate to draw her wand was the creature’s lowered ears and the small red line across its sternum that destroyed the symmetry of perfect whiteness, one possessed only by a Patronus. It scared her. She had never seen a bleeding Patronus, she didn't know it was a thing!?

The half veela observed curiously the red line that resembled a wound, not quite sure what had caused this deformation. **_ Who did that to you?  _ **

Before Apolline could react the creature was already climbing hastily the stairs towards her daughter’s room. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she almost immediately drew her wand ready to mercilessly get rid of the impostor. 

Her mother though had other ideas. Isabelle Delacour gently grasped her hand and pushed it down slowly. Apolline, still alarmed but somewhat reassured that the midnight gatecrasher didn’t pose any threats, looked at her mother questioningly. 

"Fleur à un visiteur" _(_ ** Fleur has a visitor,)  **her mother said as if that explained everything.

 _"Merlin comment sa mère peut elle en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe chez elle ?"_ ( **_ Merlin, how did her mother know more about what was going on in her house than her?)  _ **

Determined to get some answers Apolline climbed the stairs hastily and headed to her eldest daughter’s room. When she arrived at her door the half veela hovered anxiously and soundlessly opened it.

The sight that met her inside was surprising and unexpected. The wolf with a tilted head was whining painfully like an injured puppy. Her daughter was scratching its ears trying to console the wounded animal, but it didn’t seem satisfied pawing Fleur’s hands for attention. Fleur, understanding what the wolf wanted, almost mindlessly drew her wasn’t and murmured something. Apolline didn’t hear the incantation but the wand movement was all too familiar. The half-veela took a sharp breath and watched fascinated as a silver brightness sprouted out of her daughter’s wand and formed into a proud eagle.

The animal skittishly approached the wolf and nipped consolingly its ear. The two animals were drawn to each other like magnets. The eagle opened its wide wings as if to hug the wolf. The second nuzzled into the bird’s beautiful feathers and the eagle _preened_ at the touch. The duo tangoed around each other in what could be perceived as a sacred ritual when they finally settled. The wolf circled the eagle with each enormous form and position its chin on the latter’s head. It was an affectionate picture.

Apolline had seen enough. She closed the door quietly and left. She returned to the living room and looked at her mother questioningly not completely comprehending what she had seen.

"Leurs auras semblent entrelacées l'une à l'autre"( ** Their auras seem taken with each other) her  ** mother commented.

"Mais Fleur est avec-" ** (But Fleur is with-)  **

"Fleur est trop jeune" “ ** Fleur is still young”  ** her mother reminded her. Sometimes Apolline forgot how young her mature and intelligent eldest daughter was. Apolline nodded understandingly.

"Savais-tu que Fleur prouver lancer le patronus ? ( ** Did you know that Fleur can cast the Patronus charm?)  ** Apolline questioned.

The woman looked at her surprised."Non, je ne savais pas" ( ** No I didn’t.)  ** then she let out a chuckle "Elles doivent l'avoir apprisent ensemble." **( They must have learned together.)  **

“Fleur and Hermione?” Apolline guessed. Even though she was more ignorant than she thought about her daughter’s life she had picked up Fleur’s soft tone whenever she referred to the girl-quite differently to the way she talked about Luna.

“Fleur and Luna” Isabelle confirmed.

Her mother explained her Fleur’s earlier panic attack and Apolline listened enraptured. 

The half-veela sighted, maybe she didn’t know her daughter that well.

But she will love uncovering her daughter’s hidden depths.

_._

After the discoveries about her daughter, Apolline tried relentlessly to fish out more information about Fleur’s friends. She mercilessly questioned and discretely interrogated, trying to learn more about her little flower’s companions-more particularly a certain roommate. However, her daughter’s responses always were minimum, especially when she broached the subject ‘Hermione’. 

Fleur kept the details about their friendship close to her heart as if sharing more information would desecrate something sacred. This is how Apolline understood that her daughter meant business when it came to the brunette. What kind of business Apolline didn’t know, _"mais probablement Fleur non plus"_ ( **_ but probably neither did Fleur)  _ **.

In the end, after lots of arguments and fights, Fleur let her accompany her to muggle London where she would meet Hermione.

The half-veela watched amusedly as her daughter paced around anxiously. She had truly never seen her so disheveled. Fleur huffed and stomped and pouted like a spoiled toddler that didn’t have its way. The mother almost let out a chuckle when she saw her daughter checking her clock for what would be the tenth time. 

**_“Patience is a virtue Fleur. Calm down. It’s us who arrived earlier… due to your insistence and anticipation.”_ ** She chastised her daughter amusedly.

Fleur, remembering that she was observed, immediately recomposed herself. Apolline wasn’t offended by her daughter’s reluctance to be more open with her. She understood and accepted that Fleur at her core was a timid introvert, despite whatever personas she adopted for the rest of the world. However, the half-veela grew more and more worried about her daughter’s almost impenetrable shell that had grown even stronger since the incident with her tante.

When the brunette finally arrived, Fleur seemed to give up on her attempts to seem aloof. She took off with the same ferocity of her Patronus and engulfed the brunette in a tight desperate embrace. 

The gesture surprised Apolline. Her daughter was never the kind of friend that would easily get physical with others. Nevertheless, the brunette hugged her daughter with such familiarity that the half-veela could only guess that this was a usual occurrence. 

Apolline also noted how desperately, how hopelessly her daughter’s thrall wrapped around the Gryffindor as if to protect her from the world’s dangers. Fleur’s aura was all over the place trying helplessly to communicate with its owner. It was obvious that her daughter really cared about this girl. The girls locked eyes and there was a moment, or maybe potential for one, but the half-veela let out a loud cough interrupting anything more. 

The mother became more and more entertained by her daughter’s absurd behavior; the quarter veela almost stumbled in her haste to introduce herself to the Grangers. Both her instincts and her small interactions with the muggle parents indicated that they were delightful people. However, Apolline was sure that this wasn’t the reason Fleur seemed so desperate to impress them. 

Apolline raised her eyebrows watching her daughter summoning her most polite self and her most charming smile in an attempt to endear herself to Grangers. The half veela was irked because honestly Fleur just wasn’t the type.

As amusing as it was to watch Fleur struggle trying to be at her best behavior in front of her _friend’s_ parents she had come here for business. Hermione had already approached her, offering a pleasant smile. “Hello, Mrs Delacour, I am Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.”

Now, her attention was fully focused on the girl standing in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes traced the brunette’s form. The girl was not classically beautiful. Apolline didn’t know if she could even call her beautiful in general. She had a brown wild mane that resembled a bird’s nest and an adolescent lanky figure. Her feminine curves were hidden in her rather casual choice of clothing. 

The girl though. had beautiful eyes. She could give her that. Her eyes held something deeply intelligent and passionate. She didn’t think she had ever seen such a spark again. Her saving grace was her eyes.

“Bonjour Hermione, the pleasure is all mine” 

However, all these things were skin deep. The mother cared more about what this teenage awkward figure held within. Apolline was irked as she realized that she could only feel the girl faintly. It was as if the girl was blocking her. Now she was in front of a dilemma; her French manners prevented her from asking the girl the questions she wanted, but her role as mother allowed her to be indiscreet from time to time. 

Oh well, her maternal status overweighed her French nationality. Politeness be damned. So Apolline started pumping out thrall, saturating the atmosphere with her hormones and aura. “So you are the puppy that barged into my living room.” The best strategy was the offense.

The brunette’s eyes glazed momentarily. The half veela was surprised. At this point, most people would mindlessly answer her questions. The girl’s knuckles were white from the pressure, but her eyes were clearer than the skies. 

**_ First test passed.  _ **

“Wolf, it was a wolf.” Hermione corrected her **_ . She is a fierce one too.  _ ** Apolline noted amusedly.

“And I am sorry for the invasion, that night” the girl added diplomatically.

“It’s okay” the half-veela conceded.

“So, I have heard that you and Fleur get into a lot of trouble.” Well, Apolline hadn’t heard anything per see, but she made an educated guess by the half-descriptions of her daughter. She was stabbing in the dark. 

“Only for all the good reasons” Hermione offered her a disarming smile and the blonde was somewhat charmed. Nevertheless, she continued engulfing the girl with her thrall, focusing on her emotional state and her intentions instead. 

“And how did you become friends my dear? My Fleur is certainly not the easiest person to talk with.” 

“The arguments only make out friendship more interesting,” Hermione said fondly. “Besides she has my back as much as I have hers” the brunette added. Her thrall was pulsing with warmth and good intentions. 

Apolline was relieved by all the positive signs that indicated a healthy relationship-of what kind she didn’t know yet, but probably neither did the girls. However her maternal instincts- reinforced by her heritage and her sister’s unfortunate ending were not satisfied. 

“I sense your intentions are good, but hell is paved by good intentions” the half veela noted with a hint of threat lacing her voice.

“So is paradise” the brunette replied. Hazel eyes locked with blue and they stared for some moments. Hermione’s hands were clenched and her stance was rigid, trying to fight off the intrusive thrall that arrived in waves towards her direction. Her nails collided with soft skin with such a force that the girl bled. Apolline felt a wave of regret and compassion 

for the girl.

The mother closed her eyes and nodded. Her daughter didn’t need her protection. Everyone seems to have recognized the fact, but her. However, she needed reassurance that Fleur was surrounded by people that genuinely cared. The brunette at least seemed to do so. 

The interrogation was over and Apolline Delacour could feel her daughter’s heated glare trying to drill holes in her skull. The mother almost snorted when she glanced at her daughter’s infuriated expression. 

Even though the interrogation was over the half veela continued pumping out pheromones, engulfing the girl with her thrall. This time though, she didn’t try to be intrusive or threatening as she approached the girl’s aura. Still having her intimidating expression on, Apolline continued talking to Hermione in a more friendly and relaxed basis. However, Fleur did not know that and she continually tried to politely escape the Grangers and come to her friend’s rescue. The more the half-veela brushed off Fleur’s attempts to engage with them the more electric her aura became. 

Much to her amusement, her daughter had adopted a grumpy, infuriating expression resembling a huffing kitten and her face was colored by the red of exasperation. 

Et bien, elle était déjà dans la merde, pourquoi ne pas avoir un peu de bon temps au moins"( **_ Well she was already in trouble… Why not have a little fun at least?)  _ **

**_ .  _ **

Fleur was cold and annoyed. The storm outside was raging and her clothes had become totally drenched. The fabric of her clothes felt sticky and itchy in her skin while her wet hair made her feel sleazy. If that wasn’t enough she and Luna had to evade Peeves ‘dangerous water bombs. 

On the other hand, Luna was the epitome of happiness and serenity. She said she enjoyed the feeling of the rain in her skin and cold didn’t bother her. Her friend’s relaxed posture was contagious in the end making her feel calmer.

“Well, won't we get inside?” Fleur asked somewhat impatiently.

“No, I think we should wait here for a moment. Nargles seem to be mischievous and there are going to make a spectacle for us.”

Only a couple of minutes passed when Hermione along with Weasley and Potter could be seen climbing down the stairs. 

And then a loud bang and an even louder screech echoed through the hallways. Suddenly a disheveled, drenched by water Professor McGonagall emerged.

“Peeves!” the professor roared. “Peeves! Get down now!” 

Fleur let out a light chuckle as she watched Peeves floating 5 meters off the ground making weird grimaces to the transfiguration teacher. The enraged professor run towards him but the floor was slippery due to water. Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermione’s shoulder in order to get away from what it would be a hilarious fall. 

“Sorry, Ms Granger”

“It’s fine professor”

Before they could say another word a second water bomb was thrown in their way hitting Weasley straight on his head. 

Fleur let out a loud laugh at his misfortune. 

“Peeves!” screamed McGonagall

The mischievous ghost continued throwing water-bombs at the three Gryffindors- he didn’t dare to mess with the transfiguration professor when at such state of rage.

Fleur doubled over with laughter watching Hermione maneuvering in order to evade the bombs. When the brunette finally arrived at their safe spot she glared at the two blondes who seemed quite amused by her predicament. 

“Having fun?”

Fleur’s eyes momentarily lingered at her wet hair sticking to her neck while drops of water slid down her collarbone. Her breath hitched. 

Fortunately, Luna took over for her. “Tons”

The brunette huffed. “I am happy that I can entertain you.”

“We are happy to Hermione” Luna replied airily.

“Come on dorks. Let’s go inside!” Fleur snapped out her daze.

The girls chatted mindlessly until the sorting ceremony began and Luna returned to the Ravenclaw table. The ceremony was as boring as usual with the highlight of it being a first-year that had apparently fallen into the lake. During the whole thing, Weasley was petulantly beefing about his empty stomach.

“Finally” the ginger declared when the food magically appeared and started piling greedily food in his plate. Fleur scrunched her face in distaste. Meanwhile Luna-bless her heart- sat beside her, having promised that she would join them tonight. 

“Delicious” Weasley said with food still in his mouth. 

“Shallow before you talk Weasley. It’s not charming” Fleur said clearly disgusted.

Weasley’s blush rivaled the color of his hair. He looked over to Hermione and Potter for support who both shrugged carelessly, both agreeing with her. 

“Be thankful you are eating tonight” Nearly-headless-Nick intervened.

“Why is that?” Potter asked.

“Peeves. That brute ambushed the kitchen and terrorized the house-elves. He provoked such big havoc that there wasn’t a single spot in the kitchen not covered with food” the ghost explained.

“House-elves? There are house-elves here?” Hermione asked astonished.

“Of course. More than a hundred.” Nearly-headless-Nick replied, bewildered with the girl’s reaction. Honesty, Fleur was bewildered too.

“But they get paid. They have days off and they have medical insurance. Right?” Hermione asked desperately.

Nearly-headless-Nick doubled over with laughter and dismissed the motion as if it was ridiculous. Honesty, it seemed a tad hilarious to Fleur; the quarter veela would never tolerate the elves’ mistreatment, but all the things Hermione said seemed excessive. 

Hermione huffed and pushed her food away. “I am not eating this food. It’s a product of slavery.”

Despite disagreeing with her, Fleur felt a spike of admiration for the girl’s passion and determination. No matter how charmed the half veela was by the gesture, her friend needed to eat. 

So, for the sake of her well being the blonde, Weasley and Potter combined their powers in a desperate attempt to make the brunette to eat. However, Hermione was more stubborn than a mull and denied everything they offered. Fleur wondered why her Patronus wasn’t an actual mull. _It would be fitting._

In the end Luna saved the day. “Hermione, nargles are intervening your train of thought. You cannot get through the year without eating. Eat now so you can be more effective later and find a solution.”

Hermione took into consideration Luna’s words and conceded. 

When dinner was finished Dumbledore started making his announcements. As usual, he reminded the students that the Forbidden Forest was, well forbidden and that listed a series of magical objects that were prohibited. Fleur zoned out as he talked, her eyes searching anxiously the Hufflepuff 

the table where her blue orbs met vibrant green that stared at her since she arrived at the Great Hall.

However, an announcement caught her attention. “And I am sad to inform you that this year the Quidditch Championship will be canceled”

“What?” Fleur shouted along with the majority of the student body. 

Dumbledore continued, without paying them any mind “This year Hogwarts is going to organize a very special magical event thus Quidditch season is annulled. Hogwarts-”

Before he could continue a loud thunder echoed through the Hall and simultaneously the gates of the Great Hall were opened with a bang. A man limped inside with great ferocity. Fleur nearly averted her gaze when she saw his scared, deformed face that could easily terrify a boggart. His mouth resembled a diagonal slash and his left eye was replaced by a magical one. _So the rumors were true._

The black, beady magical orb met Fleur’s and she was unnerved. Her entire being was demanding she ran away. The wizard was emitting a dangerous vibe that made her want to vomit. She almost started trembling by the terrifying feeling that engulfed her soul. Hermione sensed her discomfort, or maybe she wanted comfort too, and entwined their fingers together. 

Dumbledore embraced the Auror and whispered in his ear and continued his announcements. “ Let me introduce you to Alastor Moody, our new 

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Let’s give him a warm welcome”

The student’s body response wasn’t especially warm, but Moody didn’t seem deterred.

“As I was saying, Hogwarts is going to host Triwizard Tournament.”

Cheers erupted through the Hall with the Weasley twins screaming louder than everyone.

“You are kidding!” they exclaimed.

“I assure you that I am not kidding.” The Headmaster replied serenely and proceeded to explain what the organization entailed.

“However, due to the long catalog of dead competitors, it was decided that only wizards and witches older than 17 are allowed to decide.”

The announcement caused a series of complaints and cries. 

“Rubbish” George Weasley shouted.

Dumbledore continued his speech completely undeterred by the reactions. “So, the Beauxbatons’ and Drumstrang’s students are going to arrive in October. I rest assured that you are going to be polite and welcoming to our visitors. However, I am afraid that tomorrow is a big day, seeing that you begin your lessons. Sleep well!

“What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament Fleur” Hermione murmured.

Fleur snorted. “It’s an archaic institution during which magical beings are being mistreated and young people are slaughtered at the shrine of wealth and fame.” The blonde was furious.

Before she could continue a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to snap at whoever manhandled her, but her cold blue eyes met vibrant green and her voice failed her. 

A tall boy, with brown curly hair and a winning smile, was facing. Fleur unconsciously glanced at the brunette beside her, who looked irked by the boy’s presence. 

The blonde smiled awkwardly at the boy who lit up at its sight. He engulfed her in a warm embrace and gently kissed her kiss. “Can you believe them Fleur, they are canceling Quidditch for that ridiculous Tournament.” The boy exclaimed.

Fleur felt so hot and so awkward that she forgot her English "Oui c'est vraiment triste" ( ** Yes it is really sad  **.) the blonde agreed. She could feel brown eyes analyzing her. She started sweating.

Hermione coughed discreetly, making the boy more aware of her presence.

“Oh! Hello! You are Hermione Granger, right? The brightest witch of her age. Pleased to meet you. I am really happy to finally meet Fleur’s best friend” The boy said excitedly and offered a hand.

Hermione shook his hand and asked curiously “And you are…?”

“My bad, I didn’t introduce myself. Orion Parker, I am a fifth-year Hufflepuff.” He explained.

The brunette shuffled awkwardly and asked the much-dreaded question. “And how do you know Fleur?” The question was mostly directed to her.

Fleur gulped. Why was this so difficult? It should be easier, but her entire being pulsed with something that resembled regret. But the notion is ridiculous. She didn’t feel regret she felt…happy- proud.

“Yes, it was high time you met each other. Hermione let me introduce you to” Fleur took a deep breath.

“my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we saw Apolline Delacour. Her appearance wasn't really needed, but I wanted you to know how she feels about the situation! And also it was funny to right her going all mama bear to Hermione.  
> We have some playful banter here! It was something that the story lacked so far and I needed to show off my spirited humor (don't you dare protest)  
> Fleur has a boyfrienddddd.... Predictions for Hermione's reactions pleasee. They were truthfully very fun to write... (Yup, I have started next chapter)  
> So, an important question; what do you think about Gabrielle? Should I insert her into the story? I am mostly negative (at giving her a major role- she could be a guest star like Apolline), but I want to hear your thoughts.


	6. Year 4 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM ALIVE! I MISSED YOUUUUU! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I WAS SO BUSY WITH UNI THAT I DIDNT HAVE MUCH TIME!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYYYYSSS. I WISH YOU HAVE HAPPY VACATION AND YOU ARE ALL HEALTHY AND STRONG.  
> PS:I AM TRASH TALKING BRITAN AT SOME POINT. I AM TALKING ABOUT MAGICAL BRITAN PLEASE DONT GET OFFENDED

my boyfriend”

The words echoed in Hermione’s mind like a bittersweet melody. The brunette shoved her hands into the pockets of her uniform and clenched them together so hard that she could feel her knuckles turn white and the blood slowly gliding into her fingers.

The Gryffindor couldn’t understand that burning feeling that started spreading inside her. (lies). It was as if a dragon was born inside her intestines and his burning flames made everything inside her painful. Somehow, breathing seemed like too much work right now. The feeling was taking over her and while her heart was beating erratically, as if to tell her that something is now wrong in the world.

However, none of this showed into the brunette’s face. The only indication about the battle going on inside her would be the loss of the playful glint in her eyes. The Gryffindor offered a brilliant smile to the boy. Many could misunderstand this smile for a sign of approval, acceptance or even pleasure, but those who had witnessed the brunette’s genuine happiness knew that this smile paled in comparison to the challenging smirks she generously offered to her close companions.

“I am pleased to meet you.” The brunette croaked, her traitorous voice abandoned her.

The overjoyed Hufflepuff ,not recognizing the awkwardness of the moment, smiled brightly and replied in one breath “I am pleased to meet you too! Fleur has told me all about you. I was looking forward to finally meeting the infamous Hermione Granger, Fleur always talks about.”

Brown eyes turned to the girl at question. The blonde girl seemed to have found the answers about life and universe in her shoes, staring at them with fascination. Fleur’s heart was beating so hard. She was bathing in her cold sweat and her hands were trebling slightly. Her thrall was wrapped around her, pulsing with myriads of emotions. She didn’t know if it was positioned that way to protect her or drown her, but she was terrified by her inability to feel Hermione int the room. Usually the brunette, as slight as her presence has become, would be her anchor.

Right now, Fleur’s thrall was taken over by Orion’s excitement, but somehow instead of being overflowed with his positivity she has never felt more at loss in her life. The feeling was absurd ,she reasoned, because Orion was her boyfriend and a meeting with her best friend was the most normal thing in the world. With that in mind Fleur finally looked up at Hermione.

“Oh really?” Hermione asked. (or gloated-no one will ever know)

Hazel eyes met crystal blue and suddenly nothing about that situation seemed remotely normal. Despite the inappropriateness of the moment, Fleur couldn’t help but think that she could write whole books about the brunette’s ever-changing eyes. The bright hues of her orbs reminded her of autumn leaves that have barely managed to abandon their trees laying in the rain kissed earth.

Fleur almost felt jealous when those intelligent orbs turned their attention to Orion.

“To be honest… Fleur hasn’t mentioned a special someone in her life…” Hermione added and offered an encouraging smile when she realized that the boy’s face lost some of its happiness “but I am sure she just wanted it to be a surprise.”

The Hufflepuff’s face lighted up again and momentary Hermione could compare him to a puppy. Lively green eyes turned to Fleur for approval, like a dog that wanted its owner’s love.

Fleur looking at his expression couldn’t deny him the confirmation he craved. Fleur’s eyes tugged a little and she offered him a conspiratory wink. Admittedly, If Orion had a tail, he would wag it from his sheer happiness and Fleur was happy she restored his excitement.

Meanwhile, the interaction provoked the exact opposite effect to the brunette’s mood. The Gryffindor was desperately looking for an excuse to leave and isolate herself for some time. She needed to deal with the painful feeling that boiled inside her. The brunette mindlessly brushed off a clump that fell gracelessly in her eyes.

At last the source of her torture became her liberation.

Fleur gasped as the sight of the brunette’s bloodied fingers “Hermione you are bleeding” she exclaimed worriedly. “How did that happen?”

Hermione’s blood turned cold- _what would she say?_ Before Hermione had to find an excuse, Luna Lovegood intervened to save the day.

“Hermione, you didn’t go to Madam Pomphrey to fix this?” Luna said carelessly as if she was previously aware of the injury.

“It was just a scratch” Hermione rolled with the excuse

“Nonsense, I will accompany you to the infirmary” Luna offered and dragged her away.

Hermione didn’t even manage to say goodbye before the airy blonde took off.

The veela watched the duo leaving, a feeling of loss taking over her.

.

“Thank you” Hermione said to Luna sincerely.

“Of course, Wrackspurts could infect it” The blonde replied inspecting the injury.

“This is not what I am talking about” the brunette admitted.

The fairy-like girl looked at the Gryffindor. Her blue eyes softly traced the brunette’s features and her eyes finally settled to her hazel orbs. A delicate soft hand brushed Hermione’s messy hair and small fingers run into the wild mane. There was a moment between them, or it could have been in another universe.

“The atmosphere was heavy with Nargles back there. Both you and Fleur were engulfed by them. It was crucial we left the room as fast as possible” Luna answered softly.

Hermione let out a sad chuckle and embraced tightly the younger girl tightly. Luna was surprised by the action still unused to Hermione’s affectionate nature. Fleur was never particularly physical (unless we talked about Hermione) and the only one who had recently hugged her was her Daddy. Momentarily, her body stilled, but after a moment of hesitation she returned the gesture.

“You are a good friend” Hermione mumbled into the blonde’s neck.

“Am I?” Luna wondered seemingly unconvinced.

“Yes, Lovegood, you are the best.” Hermione confirmed.

“And you are as wonderful as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack” the airy blonde exclaimed with absolution.

Hermione released a deep belly laugh and Hugged Luna again. “Go to sleep, Lovegood. You promised to teach me more about magical auras”

Luna hummed and replied cheekily-but so out of character “I will seriously consider if I will share me knowledge with you. See you tomorrow, Granger”

.

Fleur was hyperactive. Hermione hadn’t returned to their shared dorm yet and she was worried out of her mind. She felt like something went tremendously wrong between them. It was a miscalculation on her part not to mention her relationship with Orion to the brunette, but to her defense it was only one month fresh.

“Fleur stop moving around the room, some of us want to sleep” Lavander moaned and Fleur threw her an annoyed look.

The blonde sighted frustratedly and made her way to the exit. Before she could even move though, the door flied open and a familiar brunette stepped inside the room.

“Hermione” Fleur exclaimed loudly causing her other two roommates to grumble in disdain.

“Hey Fleur” the brunette replied less excitedly.

There was an awkward tension between the duo and it was getting more and more obvious as seconds passed. The Gryffindor, started slowly stripping down and Fleur’s gaze averted in embarrassment. Sharing the dorm with three other roommates made someone a little shameless when it came to nudeness, but Hermione seemed to grow more and more beautiful every year. At her glorious fifteen-almost sixteen- puberty treated Hermione with generosity and affection.

The brunette’s female characteristics had developed nicely. Her posture has lost her awkwardness, her legs had become longer and ~~her chest~~ -, Fleur abandoned that train of thought. More and more of these thoughts invaded her mind daily and Orion seemed the best remedy to them.

She genuinely liked him. He was handsome in the most traditional ways. Tall, lean body, vibrant green eyes, soft curly brown hair. He had a dorky bright smile that made girls swoon and showed genuine interest for her as a person. She didn’t know what else to ask from her first relationship ever.(Messy brown hair, soulful brown eyes, soft curves, sharp tongue and wit)

“Sorry I didn’t tell you about Orion” Fleur breathed out as the brunette settled into the bed. Fleur didn’t follow her as they use to do, but made herself comfortable into her own. Her bed seemed too cold and uncomfortable and the blonde missed the brunette’s warmth ,but she never said so.

“It’s okay Fleur, I understand” Hermione replied ever so soothingly, as if Fleur hadn’t done anything wrong.

A silence stretched between them for some minutes and Fleur thought that the brunette has fallen asleep. The young veela stared at her roommates sleeping figure, glancing longingly at the spot in the bed that was supposed to be filled by her. Little did she know a single question was keeping the Gryffindor’s mind busy.

“Fleur”

“Yes, Hermione” The blonde replied hopefully.

The brunette turned to her side facing the blonde beauty. She couldn’t discern her beautiful features at the darkness of the night, but she didn’t need to, she had them memorized. Her absence from her bed was the glaring evidence that things were changing and the brunette was unprepared for it.

“Why him?” The brunette asked the question that kept her up so late.

“Huh?” Fleur said smartly

“What made Orion stand out” Hermione rephrased impatiently.

“Well…” the blonde racked her mind to think all the things she told herself only moments ago “He is handsome a good student and he plays Quidditch…” Fleur replied lamely.

“Fleur, I know many people that fit into those qualifications and ,as far as I am concerned, you wouldn’t even glance in their way. So what makes him special enough to give him a chance?”

“He actually shows interest in me as a person and…” Fleur trailed off

“And?” Hermione encouraged her.

“…and he makes me laugh, he is funny.” Fleur finished and then closed her eyes in complete and utter embarrassment. _She made Orion’s case so well_ the blonde thought dryly and mentally facepalmed with herself.

Meanwhile Hermione the brunette stared at the celling of her bedroom and grumpily mouthed “He is funny”

**Funny**

He is funny

The word seemed almost offensive in Hermione’s mind. Needless to say that she barely slept that night.

.

The weeks passed faster than anyone could have anticipated. The Hogwarts castle buzzed with excitement for the arrival of the foreign students.

A certain young veela though, seemed to always scoff and roll her eyes whenever either the Triwizard Tournament or the other wizarding schools were mentioned. However, if the blonde beauty wanted to be honest, she only reacted that way because she felt a nostalgic pang in her heart whenever she thought of the French school.

Even though, Fleur had made dear friends in magical England, her home would always be France. She will never forgive or forget the way this place treated her when she first arrived, and she will never accept this bigoted and cold (in more ways than one) country as her own. No, Fleur will always be French at heart no matter how many years she stayed here. Subsequently, the arrival of French students –students from home- made her giddy and lighthearted in a way that so far only one person has managed to do.

However, despite the general excitement and ant the effusiveness the pulsed through the whole castle, some things never changed. Fleur’s study group with Luna and Hermione had become a sacred ritual; the trio would meet up almost daily in their reserved table at the library and they would study together. When their boring schoolwork was completed the girls would actually research some more complicated spells. Much to Fleur’s surprise (and disappointment) Luna had taken up teaching Hermione about magical auras. The brunette seemed to slowly grasp the concept, but she still seemed to be full of questions and wonder about the subject.

Meanwhile, Fleur also dedicated a serious part of her day to Orion. Orion, kind and wonderful as always, would seek her company a few times a day. And, as much the blonde veela missed the quality time she could spent with Luna and Hermione, she could only deny Orion for so long. Fleur couldn’t bare to see his puppy dog eyes whenever she shot him down. Sometimes, Fleur could persuade herself that Orion’s enthusiastic grin and the playful glint in his eyes whenever she accepted his invitations were enough.

It wasn’t that Fleur didn’t like Orion. The boy was chivalrous and genuinely kind. The Hufflepuff was polite in a way that run deep into his soul. You could rarely see such deep routed and authentic gentility in people anymore. Fleur appreciated the boy and wanted to make him happy, however she felt that things were going too fast. She knows Orion for many years, him being one of her first friends, but she wasn’t prepared for such a big change between their relationship.

Yeah, Orion was one of her first friends in magical Brittan. Their parents were close friends and inevitably their children became too.

During her second year at Hogwarts their families decided to spent Christmas together, and despite her initial reluctance to associate herself with the boy the two teenagers hit it off. However, their friendship ,even though strong and steady, didn’t extend to Hogwarts, mostly due to Fleur’s involvement to all the crazy adventures Hermione found herself in.

Nevertheless, the one was there for the other whenever need arised. Orion consoled Fleur when Hermione was petrified and Fleur stood by Orion when his mother was seriously injured last year.

Their summers where filled with each other’s laughs and company, until Orion gathered up the courage to confess his feelings, offering her a light peck. Looking at his hopeful eyes Fleur could swear that she felt those stupid butterflies everyone talked about and at the spur of the moment she nodded in acceptance.

Admittedly, being with Orion was nice. He was sweet and caring and treated her like a normal human being. His kisses where a tad rough and wet, but she found that she could enjoy them too as long as she let her mind wander.

Thankfully, her brunette friend didn’t give Fleur too much trouble about her secret relationship with Orion. If she wanted to be honest not mentioning to the other Gryffindor her budding romance was a huge misstep, but Hermione reacted with admirable patience and thoughtfulness, accepting wordlessly Fleur’s explanations and motives for her secret.

(Despite admiring endlessly, the Gryffindor’s understanding nature, something sad and hollow pulsed in Fleur’s heart whenever her thoughts wandered to her friend’s blasé reaction. Not that she would admit that to herself)

Fleur still remembered Hermione’s first meeting with Orion and internally cringed. That dreadful moment her blood run cold and her body crawled while everything seemed wrong on the universe. Fleur reasoned that she felt that way because she was scared that she messed up with her best friend (lies). However, even after she reassured that things were alright with Hermione things felt somehow weird.

Firstly, Fleur could barely feel the brunette’s presence anymore. The fact that something could have gone wrong and she probably wouldn’t have noticed made the beast inside her restless. Fleur, was always protective of the people she cared about, and given the brunette’s previous history she certainly has reasons to worry.

In addition to that, her friend sporadically completely disappeared out of the radar. Not only she couldn’t feel her presence, but also no one else knew where she was. One day Fleur worriedly confronted her about it and the brunette just smiled cryptically and said that she didn’t know what she was talking about.

An invasive arm around her shoulders snapped Fleur from her musings. The veela turned to glare at the impostor, but her gaze softened when she met cheerful brown eyes.

Orion offered her a charming grin “A penny for your thoughts sunshine?”

“My thoughts cost more than a penny” Fleur replied haughtily, assuming her aloof persona.

Orion chuckled “Of course they do”

“Excited for the Drumsrtang’s and Beauxbaton’s arrival?”

“If I had a tail, I would wag it” The blonde replied dryly

“I would pay to see that” Orion murmured.

The couple walked together towards the school grounds where they would welcome the foreigners. As they strolled, they chatted mindlessly about school and Quidditch, enjoying each other’s warmth. At some point Fleur excitedly tried to explain Orion the concept of magical auras, but quickly changed subject when she realized that even though the boy offered her his undivided attention, he was mildly disinterested.

Orion was in the middle of a story about his first Divination class when Fleur’s attention was turned towards a familiar aura.

Hermione let out a boisterous laugh at the story that Potter seemed to be recounting. The trio doubled over in laughter as they stumbled trough the hallways. Fleur took note of Hermione’s arm wrapped around Potter’s shoulder as they walked. Somehow, the picture didn’t seem right…

“Do you think they are together?” Orion playfully asked.

“Huh? Who?” Fleur asked eloquently.

“Hermione and Harry”

“What? No” Fleur snapped angrily. For some reason the statement made the blood inside her run faster than it should.

“Wow, sorry I didn’t mean to offend you” Orion put his hands up

“No, you didn’t offend me… It’s just that a lot of people misunderstand their friendship and it sometimes gets annoying. Sorry for snapping at you” Fleur replied, knowing that she was only partly truthful. (She didn’t know the whole truth either)

Orion looked at her adoringly “You are such a good friend” and pecked her lips.

Fleur returned his gesture of affection, despite the fact that her skin crawled at the moment. She didn’t know what made her cringe more: the world friend or the adjective good ~~or the kiss~~.

.

In the end, the arrival of the foreigners left Fleur mildly interested. Victor Krum was the “guest star” of the night, but Fleur was more interested in the French students. A certain auburn-haired girl in particular that seemed to be sharing the same heritage with Fleur; both French and veela. The auburn haired girl carried herself with effortless confidence, but didn’t come off as cold or haughty like fleur did. Instead, the girl emitted calm and friendly vibes, something that Fleur both admired and envied.

Of course, the blonde Gryffindor had noted that Beauxbaton’s Academy welcomed many different types of magical beings, from veelas to nymphs. Being the only student with creature heritage was something Fleur struggled with. It is not that the people dear to her didn’t understand or accept her. But generally speaking she had been stigmatized for her bloodline. Surprisingly, most of the times prejudice and hate didn’t affect her- the loneliness of her predicament was what made her suffer the most. Thus, the prospect of meeting students with creature blood was both exciting and pleasant.

Fleur closed her eyes and slept peacefully that night.

.

The next days passed tragically fast for the blonde veela. The demanding assignments and Orion’s spontaneous invites for dates filled her days. Her minimal interactions with the foreign students irked her, but she hoped that she would be able to connect with them as time passed. Fleur, had counted 9 students from the Beauxbatton’s Academy with creature blood and she yearned for the brotherhood they seemed to share.

Despite the veela’s need to associate with people that were like her and faced problems like hers- problems brought out by their heritage, she couldn’t but cherish the companionship she shared with the two girls in front of her. Right now, Fleur watched fondly as Hermione and Luna were “passionately discussing” -this is how they named their intense debates- about Hogwarts’s magical aura.

“So you are saying that Hogwarts has an aura too” Hermione concluded exasperated

Luna just hummed serenely.

“How is that possible? Aren’t magical auras substantially the essence of one’s emotions and magical core?” Hermione looked at Fleur for help.

The Gryffindor nodded in response and added “ Yes, this the most common belief. This is how we believe that thrall works too”

Hermione gave her a nod of encouragement.

“Well, we believe that when our thrall touches a being’s magical aura, a passage of energy is created between the pair and as a result we can feel their emotions and sense their intentions. But nothing of this is actually proved.”

“What do you mean it is not proved?” Hermione wondered out loud.

“Well, veelas can feel their thrall and we recognize that it touches some other form of magical energy, but this isn’t enough of evidence for the majority of magical society. The theory of magical auras is not generally accepted, since the only actual proof resides in veela’s senses.” Fleur replied somewhat darkly

Hermione, reading the veela’s feelings as if she was the one with the thrall, sensed Fleur’s wish to change subject and directed the conversation elsewhere. “Back to the point. How can an inanimate object have a magical aura?” the brunette asked in frustration.

“Who says it is inanimate?” Luna pointed out.

“Luna we are talking about a castle!” The brunette said exasperatedly.

“Yes” Luna nodded, eyes glazed. “Isn’t is weird that an inanimate object can sense the student’s deepest needs and creates a special room to accommodate them?” She wondered absentmindedly.

Hermione’s eyes lighted up with excitement “The room that comes and goes! I have read about it”

Fleur paused only to admire the way Hermione’s eyes lighted up. Frenzy sparks emitted from them, as if waves stirred with a seer gaze. Hermione’s glinting eyes reminded her of autumn leaves finding against the ferocity of air.

Fleur was unable to follow the conversation that ensued, but was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione directed her attention to her.

“What about you Fleur? Do you feel them? The auras?” Hermione asked.

Fleur, for some reason was taken aback with the question.

 _I can feel all of them loud and clear… except yours._ Where _are you?_

Wait a minute…

Fleur almost closed her eyes when she felt familiar aura buzzing excitedly near her. Almost reflectively her thrall wrapped around Hermione’s magical essence, as if they were long lost ~~lo-~~ friends. Fleur was so taken over by the warm feeling, Hermione’s magic always ulsing with passion and curiosity, that she didn’t even register that she murmured a positive response.

What also Fleur didn’t register was Orion’s welcoming aura.

“Fleur, here you are! I was looking at you all over the castle!” Orion exclaimed excitedly and continued politely “Hello Hermione, Hello Luna! How are you?”

“We are splendidly fine” Luna replied serenely “Though, Fleur the presence of Nargles around your head is overwhelming, You should look at it. You on the other hand Orion seem Nargle-free today!”

As if electrified the veela got out of her trance and awkwardly greeted Orion.

“Hey Orion, you -er- you were looking for me?” _What’s wrong with me?_

Orion smiled brilliantly “Yes, I was thinking we can hang out in the lake, before the Halloween feast. I missed your grumpy face today”

Admittedly, they hadn’t talked to each other today, but this wasn’t unusual before they became a couple. Fleur guessed that a romantic relationship changed that dynamic.

The blonde could feel the boy’s excitement filling the room and didn’t have the heart to turn him down. _She couldn’t feel Hermione’s presence as clearly anymore though._ The passing thought made her heart clench momentarily.

“Yes Orion, I would love to” Fleur replied and offered her best (fake) smile.

Orion’s smile got wider if possible and then momentarily dimmed. After a moment of indecision the boy made his mind and spoke again “Maybe, the girls would like to join us?” Orion asked skittishly. “Fleur and I have been together for some time now, but I hadn’t had the chance to get to know you yet”

Without doubt the Hufflepuff’s request was a reasonable one. Hermione could understand the logistics behind his suggestion. However, the thought of the four of them hanging out in the lake made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. The brunette was desperately looking for a way out, but her mind seemed to fail her.

Once again , perspective, wonderful, kind Luna was her knight in shining armor

“I am sorry Orion, Hermione and I have promised to help Hagrid take care of those wondrous Abraxans”

“You have?” Fleur asked surprised by the arrangement.

Hermione was just as surprised by the new predicament, but she quickly rolled with Luna’s excuse. _Abraxans? That was the first thing that came into her mind?_

“Yes” Luna said with absolution. “He will wait us by his hut in half an hour” 

“This is really nice girls! I am sure Hagrid has his hands full with the preparations of the Tournament and our guest’s demand. Do you think we can join?” Orion asked.

“I think that Fleur is too Nargle-charged now to join us. She will make the Abraxans upset” Luna said worriedly.

“Next time then” Orion replied, his smile never dimming.

“Absolutely” Hermione agreed before Luna laced their fingers together and dragged her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Fleur was put off by Hermione’s and Luna’s sudden flee and more importantly the fact that they failed to mention their plans. _What was that about? (Why were they holding hands?!)._ A weird feeling, between anger and bitterness emerged from her intestines.

Orion chuckled behind her “Yeah, Hermione certainly isn’t with Harry”

_And what is this supposed to mean?_

.

“Thank you Luna” Hermione smiled at the younger girl as she dragged her through the halls.

“No need to thank me Hermione, I am sure the Abraxans will be happy to see you” Luna said airily.

“Wait what? You were serious?” Hermione let out a disbelieving chuckle.

“But, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Luna replied happily.

Hermione let out a loud laugh at the girl’s spontaneous answer. _That girl is precious._

“Don’t’ ever change Lovegood”

.

Half an hour later the girls met Hagrid by his hut as promised.

“Hermione, I am so happy ye decided to join us” The half giant hugged her tightly.

Hermione returned the embrace “My pleasure Hagrid”

“Let me tell you, these creatures are magnificent” Hagrid said awed “But they need lots of care and attention. I wouldn’t be able to care for them properly without yer’ help”

Hagrid directed them towards the stables he had made them to host the winged horses.

“Their wings need to be preened and cleaned. The cold weather is affecting the poor creature’s feathers and the’ will be in pain if we don’t take care of them. It is a really delicate process, and I can’t do it without hurting ‘em. Mind ye though, they are exceptionally smart and proud. Don’t underestimate ‘em.” 

When they arrived at the stables the two girls took their time to admire the gorgeous golden creatures. Their white mane It was the kind of white that would make new snow look dirty. It was unruly but seemed unbelievably soft obscuring their intelligent eyes. They had a gigantic body and an imposing presence, they must be over eight feet tall . Then out of nowhere one of them it spread two feathery wings with a span that must have been twenty feet. The pegasus reared. The creatures stare at them intelligently as if daring them to come closer.

Hermione locked her eyes with the winged horse and entranced took a step closer. The horse neighed challengingly, but the brunette wasn’t deterred. She daringly stepped closer, ignoring Hagrid’s words of caution.

The horse, surprised by the brunette’s ferocity titled its head trying to evaluate the strange presence in front of it. Slowly the Gryffindor gave a bow to the creature, just like Hagrid taught them last year. She never let the horse’s eyes thought, making it clear that this wasn’t a gesture of submission, but an act of respect.

Slowly, the Abraxan lower its head meeting Hermione’s head. The creatures locked eyes and sluggishly returned to their natural positions. The brunette then skittishly raised her hand, opening her palm, making cleat the invitation. The Pegasus took an angry step back at the movement, but then approached the Gryffindor again, coming closer and closer until its snout was in the girl’s hand.

The brunette gently petted his head and the winged horse whinnied in appreciation.

A loud clapping brought the brunette back to reality. Suddenly, Hermione was hyper-aware of the audience behind her and gave an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

Little did she know that curious green eyes observed the interaction.

.

The girls spend the next hour taking care and petting the Pegasus’ wings. The Abraxans welcomed Luna as if she was an old friend (she was) and got used to Hermione’s presence quite easily.

“They like you”

“Nonsense Luna they practically worship you”

“They are skittish around strangers. Their wings are precious and sought after. They got used to you much sooner than expected. They like you.”

Hermione smiled.

“I am pretty sure at least one of them is quite taken with you”

Hermione’s smile got even wider. Indeed she noticed that the first horse she interacted with had taken a liking to follow her around.

“Well, I think they are magnificent, so that’s fair”

The horses whinnied together in agreement and preened under the offered praise.

Both girls laughed.

.

Hours later Hermione found herself walking alone back to the castle. A little accident left Luna muddied and dirty thus Hermione prompted the girl to go back to the castle and change with the promise they would meet later for the feast.

The brunette knew she was late -she couldn’t help it, the Abraxians were absolutely entrancing- so she moved as fast as she could towards the great Hall were she was supposed to meet Luna.

However, some offensive words made the brunette pause.

.

Estelle Martin was having a bad day. Between the leering stares of some mindless students, the endless competition for the campion selection and madame Maxime’s endless preaches for etiquette and manners, she was about to snap.

Without doubt the Hogwarts students are nothing if not charming. **Please note the sarcasm**. The French students, and especially the half bloods (part wizards, part creatures) were stared like animals in the zoo. Prejudice was evident in the majority of the student body, the infamous house separation not affecting unity on that regard. Some stared shamelessly, others spread gossip, while the most abrasive ones made their thoughts actions.

Estelle believed this is the one point where the House Sorting influenced the behavior of the student body. The Slytherin students labeled as the “mean” ones were more daring to make provocative statements or put their words into actions. However that didn’t mean that Ravenclaws or the Griffyndors weren’t prejudiced; they just hided their offensive ideas and ideals behind the sense of chivalry and that their House represented.

Estelle would know better than anyone. Her thrall pulsed with jealousy, lust and hate, recognizing the student’s most genuine selves. The offensive auras made the half veela so feel suffocated, to the point she could barely move around the school without her best friend’s presence whose aura had become her anchor.

On the other hand madame Maxime, with all her preaches about manners, she all but demanded they were some pretty little dolls, fulfilling their role as perfect guests. _As if._ With the school reputation being at stake in a country were progress was an offensive word, the half-blood students were practically abandoned in the lion’s den. Logically, Estelle could understand madame Maxime’s hesitance to risk engaging with blood supremacists, but her orders of practically putting the tail between their legs and tolerating the abuse of their hosts made her blood boil.

And with that brief evaluation of the school population mindset and madame Maxime’s demands we return to the present. Estelle and her friends had to deal with the wolf-whistles and leering comments all day. Her best friend Amelie, bless her soul, managed to keep her from hexing a couple of Hogwarts’ students so far. But her patience had a limit.

She was directed towards the Great Hall when some offensive words made the auburn-haired girl pause.

“Hey, the half-blood French bitches. What’s your price honey to make me feel good?” An arrogant boy in green exclaimed and the rest of his buddies broke int laughter.

That’s it. Her patience had finally reached its limit. Estelle drew her wand and marched furiously towards the arrogant boys. The beast inside her seeing red. She had shallowed her rage for weeks, when it was only a fire seed and now it had grown into an uncontrollable dragon- ready to tear apart everyone. She was sure those weaklings weren’t prepared for the inferno that were to come. (Neither was she). Her nails started growing and her eyes lost their vibrant green color. She was going to do something she would probably regret later.

“Oh look, the baby is coming to entertain us”

“Estelle wait” Her best friend cried out.

Estelle could feel their disgusting lust, fueling her beast with fury.

She raised her wand.

Before she could even move her mouth to recite a spell the group of boys let out some very-feminine screeches. The tree they were lounging on was now filled with dozens of red snakes with gold stripes.

The teens let out some undignified screams and kicked urgently the ground trying to scare away the snakes that hissed back. One of them managed to slip int the pants of the arrogant boy with the foul mouth and he let out a feminine cry. He jounced and kicked whole crying out for help, but the snake seemed to have made its nest on the boy’s pants.

Estelle and her friend couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of absolute decadence. More and more students gathered up amused by the humiliation of the group. Estelle gathered that the boys weren’t popular among the student body since no one moved to help.

Estelle and her friends were sent to another fit of laughter when the goons of the bully pulled down his pants to draw the snake away. The wonderful animal was tightly wrapped around the boy’s leg as if to say “I am here to stay asshole” hissing at the offensive hands that tried to approach it. Finally, one of the guys managed to haul the animal away and the group made a run for it. The Slytherin who previously seemed like a peacock, was now a stumbling mess, barely able to keep his pants up and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

After regaining her composure Estelle walked towards the spot the boys lounged on hoping to figure out what happened. The snakes terrorizing the boys slowly disappeared and only one remained which slowly formed into a red tie with golden stripes.

Estelle curiously inspected the tie and realized that it was a piece of the Gryffindor uniform. She pocketed the clothing and scrutinized her environment, trying to find “her savior”. Surprisingly, no one came to claim the tie and thus the glory of the hilarious prank.

Looking at the dispersing students Estelle looked for the one with the missing tie.

“Qu'est-ce que c'est?” Amelie asked **what is this?)**

“Un étudiant a perdu sa cravate. Ce serait poli de le lui render” Estelle smirked micheviously. **(A student lost his tie. It would be polite if we returned it to them.)**

.

After her stroll with Orion, Fleur arrived at the Great Hall looking for her two other friends. Before long, Fleur found Luna chatting with Bloody Baron. _Leave it to Luna to start a conversation with the most hostile ghost of the school._

The blonde tried to approach the duo undetected but she was quickly spotted by the Slytherin ghost who glared at her and left as soon as it saw her.

Cautiously, the blonde walked towards the Ravenclaw and grasped her shoulder.

The blonde greeted her without even facing her “Hello Fleur” _How the hell did she know it was me?!_

“Hello Luna” Fleur reciprocated. “I see you made friends with Bloody Baron” the blonde noted and stared expectedly. Luna just hummed in agreement “He is charmingly weird”

Amusedly frustrated the quarter veela huffed “So, what was that about?”

“Oh nothing, he just wanted some dating advice” Luna said nonchalantly.

“What?!”

“Who needs relationship advice?” Hermione asked.

The quarter veela turned to look at the newcomer. Hermione’s cheeks were graced by a pretty flush while her hair was disheveled. Her brown locks were so messy, as if someone run their fingers in them for hours, worshiping the untamed curls. For some reason Fleurs mood turned sour at the thoughts of foreign fingers exploring Hermione’s luscious hair.

In addition to her disheveled hair, the brunette’s uniform was ruffled and messy, while her tie was missing! She had never seen the brunette so loose in school grounds. The image of utter (beauty) unruliness was (complimented) completed by her eyes; tonight, her eyes sparkled like never before. Mischievousness was pulsing from them in waves and the pyres in these golden orbs promised to be the canvases in a life of adventure and laughter.

(Momentary Fleur thought that her heart was fighting to leave her chest and jump into the brunette’s gentle hands.)

“What?” Hermione laughed.

“You heard right” Fleur said in exasperation.

Luna just nodded as if there was nothing wrong in that conversation.

“Luna you are incorrigible” Hermione smiled fondly.

Fleur nodded in agreement and ouched lightly the younger girl who swept it away.

“So how did it go with the Abraxans?” Fleur asked curiously.

Before either girl could answer a third voice interrupted them.

“It went really well, the Abraxans were pretty taken with your friends”

Fleur’s blue orbs examined the impostor. Crystal blue met vibrant green and Fleur was surprised to stare at the eyes of the infamous half-veela from Beauxbatons Academy. Suddenly, the Gryffindor didn’t feel any kindship towards the girl. Her beast trashed and roared inside her as if to tell her that she was a threat.

Admittedly though, the girl didn’t seem like a threat. The half-veela was painted in the most florescent colors. Her eyes were a shade she could almost be jealous of. They were warm in a way she couldn’t possibly perceive while they possessed the earthly hues of all things newborn in spring. Her orbs were softly woven with the colors of life and a chorus of beautiful buds.

Her auburn hair-almost red- reflected the bright red fire the girl undeniably hid in her soul. She could feel her thrall almost burning but the intensity of the other girl. Finally, a challenging smirk completed a perfect painting of beauty that would make Picasso cry.

Despite the fact that the other girl was an undeniably attractive presence in the room, Fleur hadn’t felt intimidated by her until she caught Hermione’s admiring gaze towards the girl. For some reason, the brunette’s appreciation towards the stranger made her feel small, insignificant and a mixture between anger and fear. She didn’t like it at all.

“And who are you?” Fleur offered a fake smile, while ‘thralling out’ on the girl.

The visitor reciprocated the challenge pulsing out her thrall in waves. (Merlin help the passing students)

“I am Estelle Martin. I admired your friend earlier, while she tamed Perseus. I was honestly surprised, he is an unapproachable one. Then again they say that Abraxans have great instincts” The girl winked at Hermione who blushed in return.

Suddenly, Fleur didn’t like the red hue that colored Hermione’s face for it seemed offensive.

Luna took the initiative this time “The lion is Hermione Granger and the hen Fleur Delacour. I am Luna Lovegood”

Hermione let out a snort at the weird introduction while Fleur let out a huff at being called a hen.

“Pleased to meet you” Estelle smirked.

Regaining her composure the brunette inquired “Er, could we help you though”

At that, the foreigner chuckled and suddenly her thrall wrapped around the brunette. Fleur was so infuriated by the action, her beast trashing and screaming inside her. Unconsciously, the blonde moved her thrall towards her roommate.

The brunette seemed to be struggling under the strong influence of both thralls, pushing and pulling at her aura, but kept her ground. The stranger seemed mesmerized by Hermione’s resistance.

“Oh, but you have already helped me” She smirked “In fact I came over to return something it belongs to you”

The girl drew out a golden tie from her pocket and stepped closer to the brunette. She slowly wrapped the cloth around the girl’s neck and started tying it. Green never leaving brown and brown never leaving green.

The action was intimate in the most intimate ways. Τhe action was disturbing in the most offensive ways. Fleur seethed as a moment ensued between the brunette and the newcomer. Both girls seemed to be in a trance as they stared at each other.

“This belongs to you, right?” Estelle whispered.

The brunette smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Thank you then”

“No worries”

Estelle couldn’t take her eyes off the girl’s brown orbs. They had something oddly magnetic and familiar. And her aura… her thrall wrapped around the girl’s aura like a long lost friend. There was something warm that ignited inside when their auras met. She was usually more distrustful of strangers, but this one brought her defenses down. Her thrall welcomed the girl as if it **knew** she could be trusted.

_That shade of brown…Maybe_

“I feel like I know you form somewhere, stranger” Estelle boldly declared

“Likewise...stranger”

“Have you been to World Cup” Estelle voiced a suspicion.

“Yes”

The veela stepped back and softly examined the girl. Her cheeks were sprayed by a delightful blush. W

“Maybe we met there then.” _Maybe indeed._ “See you around Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Luna and Fleur.”

When Estelle left Fleur growled “Seriously Luna? A hen?”

“Hens symbolize both physical and moral fortitude, while they are naturally protective and sexuality. I think it is a fitting description”

“A hen though? Why Hermione gets to be a freaking lion?!”

Hermione let out a laugh at that and side hugged the quarter veela. “Face it Delacour, you are a goddamn fowl in the soul. You are even molting these days”

“That was one time?!” Fleur huffed. “What the hell was that about anyways?”

.

“Hermione, I can feel it! This year is going to be the calmest so far. No crazy, life threatening adventures”

“Mate, with your luck chances are the giant squid will probably come to shore to hunt you down”

“Agreed Ronald”

.

“And the three champions are Estelle Martin representing Beauxbattons Academy-“

The French students cheered.

“-Victor Krum representing Drumsrtang Institute-”

The Drumstang students roared

“-Cedric Digory representing Hogwarts school of witchcraft”

The Hufflepuffs went ballistic

.

The cup roared and through blue flames a forth piece of scroll appeared.

“Harry Potter”

“I said HARRY POTTER”

“One year Harry!!! One freaking year!”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that luna is precious? yes she is...! she is going to be such a medler,..  
> Question... Do you want to see more of hermione's point of view? I am not sure...Please give me suggestions for point of views.  
> Also where is hermione dissapearing??? any ideaaas???? hehehehe...you wont find it.  
> Who are going to be hermione's bffs this year? Bets are off...  
> One last question is anyone interested in becoming a beta?  
> Any suggestions are welcome....I am already plan to insert a couple of them I read in comments in the story.  
> How did you find the chapter? Was it interesting? Any pointers?  
> I know i am a needy writer so comments would be really appreciated guys.!  
> LAST QUESTION. MORE INTERACTIONS OF THE GOLDEN TRIO?

**Author's Note:**

> Now, guys tell me, please. Do you think I have strayed away from the whole point of the roommate universe? Sometimes I have an outline on my mind but I overanalyze something and lose the focus of the story. Did that happen now? Also, what do you believe abput the third year. Should I add a part 2 of the third year?  
> I am happy to hear your suggestions!  
> PS There is not much fluff because the girls are still too young.


End file.
